FanFic In World Of Sonic
by Ricky-TH
Summary: Sonic and Friends without fights...


Fan Fic: A vida no Mundo do Sonic

Capitulo 1: Um dia como os outros…

Em casa do Tails, numa manhã de sol...

Sonic: Esta na hora de ir dar uma corridinha lá fora

Shadow: Queres companhia?

Sonic: Bora uma race :D

Amy: Sempre a mesma coisa…¬¬

Os dias eram praticamente iguais, e Amy já estava farta de ser ignorada, por isso ela decidiu agir.

No dia seguinte… na sala:

Sonic: Bora outra race como ontem Shadow?

Shadow: Nah, hoje tenho cenas para fazer mais logo

Sonic: Ok na boa e já agora o que é?

Shadow: Hum e que tal irmos falar para o meu quarto?

Sonic: É melhor é…

Amy: Fogo o problema sou eu é? Diziam logo não ¬¬

No quarto do Shadow

Sonic: Então e que vais fazer hoje afinal?

Shadow: Acho que vou tentar arranjar uma miúda para curtir, sabes é que os nossos dias andam a ser muito repetitivos sem nada de novo.

Sonic: Nisso tens razão devíamos conhecer pessoas novas.

Shadow: Pois e tu vê se de uma vez por todas declaras-te a Amy, ela parece estar maluca não ouviste como nos respondeu?

Sonic: Eu sei, declarar? Ahaha deixa-me rir nem pensar foge, com tanta miúda ai achas que iria ficar com ela? Ta bem ta…

Shadow: Oh Sonic ao menos diz-lhe isso na cara não?

Sonic: Coitada ficava anos a chorar não achas?

Shadow: Não queres dizer… (em voz baixa) porque gostas dela.

Sonic: O que?

Shadow: Nada, bora ir ao bar do Rafa ou ficamos aqui o dia todo?

Sonic (com ar desconfiado): Bora

Na Sala:

Tails: Que tens Amy pareces aborrecida?

Amy: Aborrecida? Mais que isso chateada capaz de dar cabo daquele idiota `_´ARRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Tails: Sonic? É sempre a mesma coisa, tenho que falar com ele isto não pode continuar assim, coisa que odeio é ver os meus amigos tristes só porque…

Amy: Porque o que?

Tails: Ahh nada, esquece…

A Amy sabia que ele estava a mentir mas não insistiu.

No Bar do tal Rafa:

O Silver estava lá então os três ouriços começaram a por a conversa em dia.

Shadow (baixinho para Silver): Vem lá fora comigo para falarmos sobre Sonic e Amy.

Silver: Ok

Shadow e Silver saíram do bar, ficando na porta.

Silver: Que se passa desta vez?

Shadow: A coitada anda triste, acho que está na altura de agirmos não gosto nada de a ver assim e ainda por cima só por causa do orgulho do Sonic -''

Silver: Na boa tu tratas do Sonic, a Amy eu trato dela.

Shadow: Como assim?

Silver: E que tal marcamos um encontro para os dois ficarem sozinhos e obrigados a falarem um com o outro…

Shadow: Como? Marco encontro com o Sonic e tu com a Amy mas no final nos não vamos e eles ficam juntos e fechamos as portas para não fugirem

Silver: Exacto, precisamos é de mais ajuda óbvio =)

E assim foi Silver e Shadow falaram com o Tails acerca deste "encontro" na verdade Tails também tinha pensado em junta-los mas está seria a melhor forma e sem escapatória.

Passadas umas horas…

No quarto do Sonic (entra Shadow):

Sonic: Que queres?

Shadow: Combinar umas cenas contigo.

Sonic: Para quando e onde?

Shadow: Amanhã pelas 15 horas no Twinkle Park, na montanha russa.

Sonic: Ok e porque o Twinkle Park?

Shadow: Vermos umas miúdas que tal?

Sonic: Na boa :D

No quarto de Amy (entra Silver):

Amy: Que é que tu queres? ¬¬

Silver: Tudo menos ver-te assim, e que tal amanhã irmos ao Twinkle Park espero por ti na montanha russa às 15 horas que achas?

Amy: Boa ideia… (em voz baixa) pode ser que me anime.

No dia seguinte:

Às 15:00 no Twinkle Park na tal montanha russa, lá estava o Sonic sempre pontual

Sonic: Aquele Shadow tinha que se atrasar…

Chega Amy a correr…

Sonic: Amy só cá me faltava está (suspirando)

Amy: Sonic que fazes aqui?

Sonic: Isso pergunto eu.

Amy: Vim ter com o Silver combinamos ontem aqui.

Sonic: E eu supostamente com o Shadow, mas já deu para ver que eles preparam uma armadilha mas eu não sou nenhum parvinho.

Então Sonic começou a correr a procura de uma saída mas nada estavam trancados

Sonic: Fonix a armadilha foi bem feita até mandaram fechar isto tudo, o Shadow não deve ter pagado pouco não…¬¬

Amy: Já agora aproveitamos que estamos sozinhos não Sonic?

Sonic: Aproveitar para que isto é um pesadelo!

Cai uma lágrima do olho de Amy, estando tão triste e depois Sonic diz-lhe que estar com ela é um pesadelo…

Sonic: Ah Amy não chores…Eu não quis dizer que não gosto de ti nada disso…

Amy: SONIC PÁRA DE GOZAR COMIGO E DIZ-ME DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS GOSTAS DE MIM OU NÃO?

Sonic: Não é preciso gritares…

Amy: E que tal responderes?

Sonic (a pensar): Foge e agora, não queria nada dizer o que sinto por ela é que isto vai me causar uma mudança radical na minha vida :S

E assim foi 10 minutos passaram e Amy a espera da resposta de Sonic…

Sonic: Sim Amy eu gosto de ti, alias amo-te… mas eu não quero namorar contigo…

Amy: Porque? ¬¬''

Sonic: Porque eu não tenho pachorra para isso a minha vida não e andar colado a ti, sabes que odeio estar parado

Amy: Ok eu entendo só queria saber se gostavas de mim :D (abraça Sonic)

Sonic: Ahh larga-me… E agora podem tirar-me daqui malta?

Tails: Eheheh…

Sonic: Muito engraçadinho tinhas de estar metido nesta Tails.

Shadow e Silver: Se fosse só ele…

Sonic e Tails: Xispas

E começam todos a rir-se…

Este é o começou de mais uma aventura de Sonic e seus Amigos…

Capitulo 2: Uma Nova Aventura

Na casa do Tails (sala):

Estavam lá "todos" para ouvirem mais uma fantástica ideia do Tails…

Tails: Suponho que estejam aborrecidos de estarem todos os dias aqui fechados, trancados que nem prisioneiros. Por isso sugiro em irmos passar umas férias fora desta casa, na verdade quero voltar a ter uma Aventura e de certeza que o Sonic desta não vai fugir ou vai?

Sonic: Conta comigo, eu sou o principal (pisca o olho).

Amy: Se o Sonic vai porque é que eu não havia de ir (abraça o Sonic).

Shadow: E onde vamos?

Silver: Podíamos ir a praia :D

Sonic: Nem sonhes vai tu então ¬¬ (Amy já tinha largado Sonic)

Silver (a suspirar): És sempre o mesmo foge…

Tails: Calma vamos a um sítio em que possam ir todos, por isso quero sugestões, locais onde não haja água de preferência por causa do Sonic.

Sonic: Já sei um sítio perfeito, uma ilha tropical com praia perto para que vocês possam ir, que acham?

Todos (excepto Sonic): BOA IDEIA!

Tails: Então está decidido vamos passar as férias numa ilha tropical.

Passaram-se 5 dias… As malas estavam feitas, todos ansiosos pela grande aventura na ilha tropical. Foram todos no Tornado 2, Tails teve de colocar mais lugares se não alguém tinha que ir a voar.

Enquanto a viagem decorria… Eggman estava já pronto para atacar de novo Sonic e seus amigos, isso quer dizer que vai haver muita acção…

Eggman: Há quanto tempo não vejo o meu amigo Sonic e que tal fazer uma visitinha ele deve estar com muitas saudades minhas.

Robot: Boa ideia, mas duvido que tenha saudades.

Eggman: Ninguém te pediu opinião.

Chegaram a casa de Tails…

Robot: Lamento informa-lo mas eles não estão cá.

Eggman: O que? Onde raios se meteram ¬¬''

Robot: Não acha melhor enviar os mini robots para ir a procura deles?

Eggman: Que eu saiba ainda não te pedi para me dares ideias ¬¬ faz isso então.

Assim foi Eggman colocou os mini robots a busca deles.

Mas vai tarde porque as férias deles já começaram

Sonic: Que ar fresco, isto é uma maravilha quem é que não gosta disto?

Amy: Podes crer por mim passava o resto da minha vida assim (abraça Sonic)

Sonic: Se não me tivesses agarrado ¬¬ (larga-o de seguida)

Tails: Vá não discutam é suposto relaxarmos não?

Silver: Tails por acaso aqui não a mais ninguém?  
Tails: Claro a miúdas cá sim e são boas pelo o que vi no site, eheh.

Silver: Fixe vamos Shadow ver se agora arranjas alguém para ti.

Shadow: Ah… Ok (sendo puxado por Silver)

Sonic: Vou indo então já me dói os pés de estarem tanto tempo parados.

Amy: Tails a Cream ainda está a dormir?

Cream: Não

Amy: Fixe vamos a praia?

Cream: Sim Tails vens connosco?

Tails: Claro.

Eggman localizou Sonic com facilidade, porque com aquela velocidade só podia ser ele.

Eggman: AAHHAHAHAH. Desta o ouriço não escapa, acabaram-se as férias!

Sonic (a olhar para cima): Eggman que trazes contigo hoje?

Eggman: Uma surpresa que nem imaginas o que pode ser…

Aparece um ouriço parecido a Sonic e Shadow.

Sonic: Outro robot?

Silkadom: Se sou um robot então tu és um rato!

Sonic (admirado): Afinal és mesmo um ouriço e onde arranjaste isto Eggman? Trouxeste do caixote do lixo (a rir-se)

Silkadom usa o Chaos Control e ataca Sonic.

Silkadom: Vai chamar lixo aos teus amiguinhos.

Shadow ouviu aquele barulho e foi ver o que se passava.

Shadow: Quem é esse tipo ai parecido comigo? (aparece a frente dele)

Silkadom: Sou o Silkadom

Sonic: Não me digas que estás do lado do Eggman é isso?  
Silkadom: Estou do meu lado e de mais nenhum o Eggman só estive com ele porque disse-me que tinha um adversário forte à minha altura.

Shadow: Podes crer que tens!

Sonic: Shadow tens ai uma esmeralda do chaos?

Shadow: Claro toma esta, o tipo sabe fazer o Chaos Control.

Começou a grande luta entre Shadow Sonic e Silkadom como será que vai terminar?

O resto do pessoal estava na praia a tentar relaxar nem deram conta do que se estava a passar no outro lado da ilha

Amy: Ah que Sol tão bom, vou ter saudades disto

Cream: Da próxima trago a minha mãe comigo para poder ficar mais tempo :)

Voltando a batalha… Silkadom estava a dar uma sova no Shadow e Sonic ele desaparecia e aparecia em poucas milésimas.

Sonic: Como é que ele consegue ser mais rápido que nos? ¬¬

Shadow: Arr, ele tem algum truque na manga de certeza.

E tinha mesmo Silkadom não estava sozinha na verdade Shadow e Sonic quando o iam atacar falhavam porque só viam a sua sombra (este colocava-se escondido nas ervas), mas essa sombra não era de Silkadom mas sim de Blaze. Silver e Tails não eram surdos, estes foram ver o que se estava a passar no outro lado da ilha…

Silver: Cheira-me a Blaze, Blaze estas ai?

Sonic e Shadow: Blaze? Silver?

Silver: Estou a falar a sério ela deve estar aqui de certeza eu sei o cheiro dela… Vá lá oh Blaze, não te armes em parva eu sei que és tu…

Silkadom aparece atrás de Silver para atacar, mas ele agarra-o com a sua habilidade psíquica.

Silver: Blaze estas a ajudar este tipo não é? Foge como é que foste capaz, julgavas que eu ia faltar a esta party?

Blaze: Eu sei que não…

Sonic: Silkadom és uma espécie de Cupido? ¬¬

Silkadom: Não nem sabia que ela estava aqui ¬¬ vou dar o baza… (desaparece)

Shadow: Estava a ser tão fixe…

Sonic: Mas estávamos a levar coxa ¬¬

Silver: Pessoal vou só ali falar com a Blaze…

Sonic: Sim eu também, não arranjas desculpa melhor (deita a língua de fora)

Tails: Ehehe vocês nem reparam que eu também vim com ele…

Sonic e Shadow: Por acaso, só agora é que reparei também estás aqui.

Voltaram a praia excepto Silver.

Amy: Sonic também vieste :D (corre e abraça-o)

Sonic: Sim as nossas férias e suposto passarmos juntos, podes largar-me? (Amy larga-o)

E o dia passou e chegava mais uma noite…

Sonic: Nós não vamos dormir na praia pois não? ¬¬

Tails: Sim, porque não?

Sonic: Nem penses, prefiro ir ter com o Silver e a Blaze!

Shadow (a rir-se): Aproveita e leva a Amy não?

Sonic: Que engraçado também podias levar a Cream não?

Shadow: Não fui eu que disse que preferia ir ter com o Silver e a Blaze.

Forma-se um silencio, por causa do que Shadow disse…

Amy (baixinho para Sonic e Shadow): A Cream é uma criança para estarem a envolver nesses assuntos idiotas ¬¬

Tails: Vá então Sonic diz-me onde vais dormir?

Sonic: Uso a tenda que trouxemos no Tornado 2 e coloco na erva óbvio, não vou ficar na areia ¬¬

Amy: Posso deitar-me a teu lado Sonic (a corar)

Sonic: Não, nem pensar!

Tails: Só um aviso não a tendas para todos…

Sonic: O QUE?

Shadow: Eu fico com a Cream

Sonic: Foge tinhas logo de escolher a mais queridinha.

Cream: Eheh por mim tudo bem :)

Tails: O Silver já usou uma, trouxemos 4 isso quer dizer que sobram 3.

Sonic: Sim ta decidido eu fico com o Tails e a Amy dorme sozinha ok?

Tails: Não seria melhor dormires com a Amy?

Sonic: Não ¬¬

Tails: Eu ronco muito durante a noite…

Foram-se deitar e foi como Sonic disse, mas Tails queria mesmo que Sonic e Amy dormissem juntos e então decidiu fazer barulho fingindo que estava a roncar.

Sonic: Foge oh Tails pára de roncar não consigo dormir assim ¬¬

Tails (a roncar): Deixa-me dormir…

Sonic sai da tenda e vai para dentro da tenda onde estava a Amy.

Amy: Sonic?

Sonic: O Tails está a fazer muito barulho a roncar não consigo dormir ¬¬

Amy (riu-se baixinho): Ele avisou-te, não fizeste caso…

Sonic (envergonhado): Amy não é melhor vestires algo por cima.

Amy: Ninguém mandou olhares, estou de camisa de dormir é normal.

Sonic (envergonhado): Ok, desculpa…

O Sonic estava muito envergonhado, mas mesmo com aquela vergonha ele não resistiu, quando os dois tinham a cara frente a frente beijaram-se…

Na tenda onde estava Shadow e Cream

Shadow: Não dormes Cream?

Cream: É difícil contigo aqui…

Shadow: Queres que saia e volte quando tiveres a dormir é?

Cream: Não deixa estar, eu consigo adormecer basta pensar noutra coisa…

Shadow: Hum… (a pensar) o que estará ela a pensar?...

Cream: Coitadinho do Cheese…

Shadow: Tu não o trouxeste, porque?

Cream: Pois ele está um pouco doente, mas amanhã falo com o Tails pode ser que me leve de volta a casa para ver se o Cheese está melhor.

Shadow (a pensar): Que estúpido que sou, ela jamais ia pensar em ter algo comigo.

No outro lado de ilha…

Silver: Vieste cá para isto?

Blaze: Não exactamente só queria divertir-me…

Silver (a rir-se): E isto não é divertido?...** Continua…**

Capitulo 3: Mais um Dia na Ilha Tropical…

Local onde estavam a dormir…

Sonic é o primeiro a acordar, levantou-se cedo para fazer o pequeno-almoço, para Amy e ele.

Amy: Madrugaste Sonic :)

Sonic: Sim, e que tal fruta pela manhã?

Amy: Por mim desde que essa fruta venha acompanhada de um beijo…

Sonic: Sim por acaso (dá-lhe um beijo na testa) Vou dar o baza.

Amy (desiludida): Espera, porque Sonic?

Sonic: Apeteceu-me… (baixinho no ouvido dela) gostei da noite de ontem…

E saiu, batendo contra Shadow.

Shadow: Que pressa é essa logo pela manhã nem dormes?

Sonic: Dormi e muito bem, só que sabes que se não correr fico com dores nos pés :P

Shadow: Está bem, julgas que não te vi a ires ter com a Amy.

Chega Silver e Tails sai da tenda.

Silver: Então dormiram bem, e desculpem ter roubado a tenda sem pedir.

Tails: Sem problemas de certeza que o Sonic gostou de dormir com a Amy.

Sonic (acabo de dar uma volta a ilha, mas ouviu o que Tails disse): Hem? Não me digas que tu estavas a fingir, bem me parecia ¬¬

Tails: Não foi por mal só vos quero ver juntos =)

Sonic: Fui… (sai a correr)

Amy (saiu da tenda): A Cream tenho que falar com ela =)

Cream (saiu da tenda): Que foi Amy, eu tenho que falar com o Tails.

Amy: Primeiro eu!

Tails: Falem lá, eu vou tomar o pequeno-almoço no bar da praia.

Silver: Eu vou contigo.

Shadow: Vou mas é dormir passei uma noite um bocado má…

Amy e Cream vão para a tenda onde Amy dormiu.

Amy: Cream o Sonic veio ter comigo a meio da noite, foi fantástico :D

Cream: Que bom ele era para ter ficado com o Tails.

Amy: Pois era mas o Tails fez os ruídos assim tipo a roncar ele não conseguia dormir e veio para aqui. O melhor foi quando ele me beijou :D

Cream: Eheh estás com sorte Amy fico feliz por ti, eu cá tenho que ir falar com o Tails estou preocupada com o Cheese.

Amy: Hum… Pois tinhas dito que ele estava doente, se calhar já está bom.

Cream sai da tenda e vai ter com Tails ao bar da praia.

No Bar da Praia

Tails: Cream não devias ter vindo sozinha.

Cream: Eh a Amy está tão feliz não a queria aborrecer.

Tails: Que se passa que queres falar comigo?

Cream: Não trouxe o Cheese comigo como podes ver, ele está doente e eu queria voltar a casa para verificar se já está bom.

Tails: Ok eu levo-te no Tornado 2 (os dois saem a caminho do Tornado)

Silver: Tails? Nem sequer comeu, mais fica :D ainda bem preciso de comida para ganhar forças eheh.

Na tenda do Shadow…

Shadow: Aquela Cream não me sai da cabeça, não sei porque passei a noite toda a olhar para ela… Quem está ai? (Sonic entra na tenda)

Sonic: Sim, apaixonado pela Cream?

Shadow: Não nada disso, só gostei de dormir a seu lado mais nada.

Sonic: Disseste mesmo a pouco que passaste a noite a olhar para ela.

Shadow: Foi uma maneira de dizer que não conseguia dormir estava sem sono, acontece…

Sonic: Pois… (a pensar) deve julgar que sou parvo lol.

Saíram os dois da tenta, Amy estava lá fora a apanhar banhos de sol.

Sonic: Queima-te que logo a noite falamos.

Amy: Engraçadinho, pena não ter piada.

Shadow: Por acaso até teve.

Amy: Vai contrariar a Cream ¬¬

Shadow: Vê lá como é que falas.

Sonic: Vou dar o baza não quero ver desgraças.

Silver volta do bar

Silver: Que se passa aqui?

Shadow: Nada, a Cream viste-a?

Silver: Saiu mais o Tails, porque?

Sonic (voltou, baixinho no ouvido de Silver): Ele está caidinho por ela.

Passados 20 minutos chega Cream e Tails no Tornado 2

Amy: Cheese! (agarra Cheese)

Cream: Já não está doente.

Shadow: Que bom! Podes vir a "nossa" tenda para conversamos Cream?

Cream: Sim vou já, podes ficar ai com o Cheese se quiseres Amy.

Amy: Obrigado, vou com ele para a minha tenda.

Tails: O Sonic?

Sonic (chegou): Diz?

Tails: Tens uma esmeralda não tens?

Sonic: Sim o Shadow tinha me dado ontem, ele também tem uma.

Tails: O Eggman teve cá ontem, é melhor irmos a procura das esmeraldas.

Sonic: Tens razão, vem comigo no Tornado 2 não quero correr por cima da água, posso cair eheh.

Tails: Ok, malta qualquer coisa a gente liga.

Silver: Ta bem eu vou procurar pelas gajas, visto que o Shadow só quer a Cream do seu coração.

Na tenda de Cream e Shadow.

Cream: Que se passa?

Shadow: Desculpa, não deves ter dormido muito ontem, por estar constantemente a olhar para ti…

Cream: A estavas… Não sabia, por acaso até dormi bem o que me deixou preocupada foi o Cheese mas ele está bem.

Shadow: Tu mentiste Cream?

Cream: Menti no que?

Shadow: Ontem disseste que estavas preocupada com o Cheese. O Cheese nunca esteve doente, eu viu ontem…

Cream: O que é o Cheese esteve cá?

Shadow: Sim e estava bem de saúde não sei se sabes aqui também existe um Jardim Chao.

Cream: Bem se calhar enganei-me, mas como ele estava com os amigos achei melhor ficar lá.

Shadow: Mentiste, porque? O que estavas a pensar?

Cream: Em nada… Vou comer o pequeno-almoço, ainda não comi nada.

Shadow não quis insistir, mas reparou que Cream estava a esconder-lhe algo e este ansioso de saber o que era.

Na praia Silver observa as meninas de Bikini.

Silver: Como se chama está jovem encantadora?

Marta: Chamo-me Marta tenho 16 anos antes que perguntes.

Silver: Prazer sou o Silver.

Marta: E muito simpático que fazes por cá passar férias sozinho?

Silver: Por acaso vim acompanhado por ouriços parecidos comigo.

Shadow saiu da tenda e foi ver o Silver a falar com a tal Marta.

Shadow: Quem é essa ai?

Silver: Isso é modos de tratar uma senhora? É a Marta tem 16 anos e minha amiga.

Marta: Sim, conhecermo-nos agora e somos já amigos e tu como te chamas?

Shadow: Shadow The Hedgehog

Silver: Vamos ao bar eu pago as bebidas que tal?

Marta: Por mim tudo bem.

Shadow: Sim… (baixinho para Silver) preciso de falar contigo.

No Bar da Praia

Marta: Um sumo de laranja natural.

Shadow: Uma cerveja.

Silver: Um sumo de maracujá. Marta tenho que ir lá fora falar com o Shadow ok?

Marta: Sem problemas, eu espero.

Shadow e Silver saem do bar e ficam a porta.

Silver: Que queres, foge viste-me com uma gaja tens ciúmes é?

Shadow: Parece que és parvo, preciso da tua opinião.

Silver: No que?

Shadow: A Cream ontem disse que estava a pensar no Cheese e preocupada, eu como não conseguia dormir fui ver se era mesmo verdade. Fui ao Jardim Chao e viu completamente bem de saúde a brincar com os outros Chaos. Perguntei-lhe afinal no que é que estavas a pensar e ela disse-me em nada e dá a desculpa vou tomar o pequeno-almoço que ainda não comi nada.

Silver: Ela está a esconder algo, se calhar gosta tanto de ti como tu dela.

Shadow: Quem disse que eu gostava dela?

Silver: Então porque é que estás tão interessado em saber no que ela estava a pensar.

Shadow: Porque quase de certeza que estava a pensar em mim só que não consegue dizer-me.

Silver: Provavelmente ou então a pensar noutra pessoa que ela goste, e como ela pode ter reparado que estás interessado nela não quis dizer-te para não te magoar é só uma hipótese.

Shadow: Hum… Talvez tenho que tirar esta história a limpo.

Shadow e Silver vão ter com Marta.

Marta: Que rápidos.

Silver (fazendo um sorriso): E as bebidas também.

Cream entra no bar acompanhada de Amy e Cheese.

Amy: O Sonic sabem dele?

Shadow: Não ouviste o que o Tails lhe disse?

Amy: Não ¬¬ e não me dirigi a ti.

Shadow: Foi a procura das esmeraldas.

Silver: Chateados vocês os dois oh por favor.

Marta: Vejo que afinal também tens uma amiga.

Silver: Amiga nada mais.

Amy: E também tem uma namorada!

Silver: Não tenho nada

Amy: E a Blaze é o que um boneco para…

Silver: Eheh quem é essa Blaze? (baixo para Amy) vamos falar lá fora.

Silver puxa Amy e os dois ficam a porta do bar

Silver: IDIOTA QUEM TE PEDIU PARA TE METERES?

Amy: Desculpa lá agora andas a arranjar miúdas para que? Se a Blaze sabe passa-se!

Silver: A Blaze só sabe se alguém lhe contar. Ela bazou logo ontem já teve o que queria.

Amy: Pois e se eu lhe contar!

Silver: Tu não fazias uma coisa dessas ou fazias?

Amy: Não faço, se me prometeres que só vais ser amigo daquela tipa.

Silver: Não é tipa é Marta e tem 16 anos.

Amy: Só falta perguntares se é virgem ou não ¬¬.

Os dois voltam para dentro do bar

Silver: Desculpem lá mas a Amy anda com muita coisa na cabeça que até confunde as coisas.

Amy: Eh… (olha para o Silver .)

Marta: Sem problemas eu também não tencionava ter algo com o Silver, só queria curtir mais nada.

Silver: Na boa eu estou livre.

Shadow: Eu vou para minha tenda, estou com muito sono ver se desta que durmo e obrigado pela bebida Silver.

Silver: É para isso que os amigos servem.

Shadow sai de seguida

Marta: Também tens uma tenda Silver.

Silver: Sim, vens comigo?

Marta (ar de sedutora): Com muito gosto!

Saem os dois, dirigindo-se a tenda de Silver.

Amy: Aquele Silver vai levar tantas…

Cream: Ele não devia trair a Blaze.

Amy: Ya já lhe disse isso mas não me liga, ele disse que não namora com ela por isso não tem mal nenhum. Mas eu tenho quase a certeza que a Blaze não vai gostar nada de ele meter-se com outras.

Perto do Tornado 2 algures num lugar…

Tails: Sonic a esmeralda que tenho está a brilhar isso quer dizer que estamos perto de uma esmeralda.

Sonic: Ok ficamos nesta ilha a procura então.

Sonic dá uma volta a ilha e nada de esmeralda.

Tails: E que tal ires mais devagar Sonic?

Sonic: Eh tens razão.

Estes continuaram a sua busca, voltemos a ilha tropical na tenda de Silver onde Marta e Silver estavam…

Marta: Desarrumado, que andaste aqui a fazer?

Silver: Isso agora, ontem tive aqui uma pequena "party".

Marta: Com a menina de a bocado?

Silver: Achas, ela já tem namorado.

Marta: Podia ter sido hum então foi a tal Blaze.

Silver: Foi com uma menina da praia.

Marta: Menina e idade?

Silver: Tinha 15, mas tu és muito mais bonita que ela.

Marta: Sério que fofo que és.

Marta atira Silver para o chão, este gostou da sua acção mas ao mesmo tempo penso em Blaze…

Silver: Ah… Posso perguntar-te uma coisa Marta.

Marta: Diz Silver que foi?

Silver: Nada, tenho que ir mijar já venho. (saiu da tenda)

Silver (a pensar): Não posso não vou fazer isto… A Amy tem razão eu não posso trair a Blaze, na altura senti-me com tanto sentimento de culpa. Pior foi que menti, vou lhe dizer que se ela quiser algo que espere, pois preciso de conhece-la melhor. (volta a tenda)

Silver: Marta eu…

Marta: Tu nada vamos logo e pára com as conversas.

Silver (arrota para que Marta não o beije): Ups desculpa.

Marta: Ah, não faz mal acontece.

Silver: Marta eu tenho que falar quer queiras quer não. Não me apetece agora (sai a correr)

Blaze estava mesma a entrada da tenda a ver tudo.

Silver: Blaze que fazes aqui?  
Blaze: Julgavas que tinha bazado?  
Silver: Sim… Eu não fiz nada juro.

Blaze: Eu sei. (beija Silver).

Marta vê os dois "apaixonados"

Marta: Afinal a Blaze existe…

Blaze: Sim e se fizesses alguma coisa ao Silver cortava-te em mil pedaços!

Marta (a rir) Quem sabe um dia…

Blaze: Agora vou me mesmo embora, na verdade só vim porque a Amy disse-me que estavas a tramar alguma.

Silver: Tinha que ser ela, nem ela confia em mim.

Blaze: É normal, eu também não. (e vai se embora)

Silver entra na tenda e deita-se, pois de noite não dormiu nada.

Shadow também passou uma noite sem dormir mas não foi pelo mesmo motivo que Silver, mas sim porque queria saber no que Cream pensava…

Na Tenda de Shadow.

Shadow (a pensar): Afinal no que é que a Cream estava a pensar eu vou dar em doido assim. Quando ela voltar vou obriga-la a dizer a verdade não quero enlouquecer ainda sou muito novo…

A Marta entrou na tenda

Shadow: Marta?

Marta: Oi não me digas que também tens namorada?

Shadow: Não, solteiro é que é.

Marta: Assim gosto mais.

Shadow: Mas não tenciono ter nada com uma tipa que se mete com todos, tipo puta para isso ia para uma casa de prostitutas.

Marta: QUEM ÉS TU PARA ME CHAMARES DE PUTA?

Shadow: O ouriço com quem nunca devias ter te metido…

Marta sai zangada e pronta para se vingar, uns 10 minutos depois Cream e Amy passam por ela…

Amy: Que tens o Silver mandou-te passear?

Marta: Na verdade ele nem foi muito antipático, mas o Shadow foi demasiado!

Amy: Que te disse ele.

Marta: A tua amiga parece ser muito pequena para ouvir isto mas eu digo-te a mesma, ele chamou-me de puta vadia que só quer é tu sabes…

Cream: O Shadow? Não pode ser ele…

Marta: Sim querida, ele disse-me mesmo e para além disso ameaçou-me.

Cream sai a correr para a sua tenda e de Shadow para conversar com ele.

Cream: Acorda Shadow, temos que ter uma conversa! (repete 3 vezes até que ele acaba por acordar).

Shadow: Que se passa? Cream diz?

Cream: Tu ofendes-te a menina que estava com o Silver? Diz a verdade.

Shadow: E quem te contou isso?

Cream (triste e chateada): RESPONDE! ¬¬

Shadow: Sim ofendia-a…

Cream: Era preciso isso Shadow pensei que eras fixe, afinal enganei-me.

Neste momento Shadow tinha acabado de perder as esperanças de ter algo com Cream, aquelas palavras disseram tudo. Cream odeia Shadow devido a sua acção com a tal Marta.

Cream: Vou perguntar ao Tails se posso mudar de tenda, não quero partilhar mais nada contigo, perdi a confiança que tinha em ti… (sai a chorar)

Shadow lamentava-se para ele mesmo, já mais iria adivinhar que o que dissera iria chegar aos ouvidos de Cream. A Marta sem crer acabou por se vingar, e acertou mesmo no coração de Shadow.

No local das tendas, sendo já 18horas.

Cream: O Tails ainda não veio?

Amy: Não, também quero falar com o Sonic mas nada.

Passado 2horas Sonic e Tails chegam.

Amy: PORQUE TANTO TEMPO?

Sonic: 4 Esmeraldas eh, em tão pouco tempo.

Tails: Eh e fartamo-nos de conhecer gente.

Amy: Como assim agora és tipo Silver.

Cream: Não me fales desse assunto Amy por favor…

Tails: Que se passou?

Sonic: Conta já amor.

Amy: Vamos para nossa tenda Sonic, já que a Cream não quer que fale aqui.

Cream: Tails, eu queria ir antes para a tua tenda se não for incómodo.

Tails: Sem problemas, mas porque?

Amy: Vem também Tails eu explicou-te.

Sonic, Tails e Amy entraram na tenda de Sonic e Amy.

Amy: Foi assim, o Silver conheceu uma tipa na praia com o nome de Marta e com 16 anos. Ele começou-se a fazer a ela e ela contribuía, até que foram os dois para a tenda de Silver e supostamente de Blaze também…

Sonic: E tiverem relações?

Amy: Não porque Silver pensou melhor e viu se o fizer traio a Blaze e não me parece boa ideia, e para além disso eu tinha avisado a Blaze tanto que ele viu-a de certeza. Mas o pior foi que a Marta não ficou satisfeita e foi chatear o Shadow este ofendeu-a chamando-a de puta, vadia só quer é… A tal Marta tinha passado por mim e pela Cream está contou-nos a parte do Shadow a ter ofendido.

Sonic: Ui já deu para entender porque é que ela já não quer nada com o Shadow, coitado ele jamais ia adivinhar que iria chegar aos ouvidos da Cream, agora é que ele pode esquecer.

Amy: Quem sabe…

Sonic: Acho melhor ir falar com o Shadow deve estar quase a chorar, ele nunca passou por tal cena.

Tails: Neste caso vou ficar mesmo a dormir com a Cream é o melhor.

Sonic e Tails saem das tendas, Sonic vai ter com Shadow a sua tenda e Tails vai para sua tenda acompanhado por Cream e Cheese. Na tenda de Shadow.

Sonic: Já soube o que aconteceu…

Shadow: As notícias correm rápido.

Sonic: Pois a Marta contou a Amy e a Cream.

Shadow: Tinha que ser essa cabra, vingou-se e bem vingado.

Sonic: É melhor parares com as ofensas se não quem não quer ser teu amigo sou eu (ri-se um pouco). Agora a sério tens de resolver as cenas, diz-lhe que estavas assim com muito sono e como querias tanto saber o que ela tinha pensado a noite passada, acabaste por descarregar na Marta.

Shadow: Eu adoro-te isso é uma ideia perfeita, obrigado Sonic.

Shadow sai da tenda e corre a pensar como iria falar com a Cream.

Na tenda de Tails.

Tails: Cream anima-te já devias saber que o Shadow não é um anjo nem flor que se cheire.

Cream: Tens razão, nem sei porque é que me estava a tentar apaixonar por ele, sou mesmo parva.

Tails: O que é tentar? Cream isso não se faz, apaixonar, amar deve surgir naturalmente e não devemos tentar isso pode ser um erro fatal estou a falar porque sei, um amigo meu já sofreu disso.

Cream: És a primeira pessoa em que falo disto na verdade nunca consigo falar porque sei que talvez não esteja a fazer o mais correcto.

Tails: E não estás, quando te apaixonares por alguém vais sentir o coração a palpitar mais rápido ao estares perto dessa "pessoa", se é isso que sentes quando estás com o Shadow então é porque estás apaixonada.

Cream: Senti-me um pouco assim ontem a noite quando ele me observava…

Tails: Isso foi mais outra coisa que normalmente temos, quando alguém de quem gostamos muito e não costuma dar-nos grande atenção há dias em que essas pessoas pensam não seria melhor eu mostrar que ela pode contar comigo. Pode ter sido isso que Shadow quis mostrar ou então mostrar que para ele podes ser mais que uma amiga.

Cream: Nunca tinha pensado de tal maneira.

Tails: Eh quem diria o Tails a dizer isto e nunca teve uma namorada.

Cream: Parece que afinal não é como pensava.

Tails: Pois não eu posso não namorar mas aprendo com os meus amigos.

Cream: Ainda bem e eu quero aprender contigo.

A Cream estava tão feliz por Tails lhe ter dito aquelas palavras parecia um professor de sentimentos, que queria mostrar a Cream que não era só ela que se sentia assim mas que todos nós temos os maus momentos… Shadow entrou na tenda.

Shadow: Cream temos que falar!

Cream: Não temos mais nada para falar Shadow.

Shadow: Já vi que é melhor guardar a conversa para amanhã.

Cream: Não a guardes, porque eu não quero conversas contigo!

Shadow sai triste e pior do que estava antes.

Tails: Agora quem está a ser má és tu Cream, estas a agir tal e qual o Shadow, isso é errado devias de o ouvir.

Cream: Amanhã se tiver cabeça.

Tails: Terás sempre pelo menos conta comigo para te por com cabeça mais que fresca e arranjada :)

Tails e Cream deitam-se os dois lado a lado e adormecem juntamente a Cheese. Já Sonic que ainda não tinha comido quase nada só fazia barulhos na sua tenda e Amy não estava a gostar nada.

Amy: Sonic não é melhor ires comer?

Sonic: Eu? Não isto é só um aviso de que deveria ir comer, mas como não me apetece não vou.

Amy: Trouxe comida para ti do bar, uma barra de chocolate não me apetecia mais e lembrei-me de ti.

Sonic: Obrigado, dá próxima come toda a sério não te preocupes comigo.

Ela não comeu porque está a fazer dieta, aliás ela está sempre de dieta só para ficar elegante para o Sonic. Sendo já 23horas Cream e Tails dormiam, mas Shadow não estava com grande apetite para dormir, Silver dormiu cedo as 21:30h já estava na caminha. Este levanta-se a meia-noite e vai a tenda de Shadow, parece que adivinhará que ele estava muito triste.

Silver: Que se passa estás murcho?  
Shadow: Se me considerares uma flor sim.

Silver: Conta-me lá então que se passou?

Shadow: Toda a gente sabe menos tu é?

Silver: Do que?

Shadow: Que ofendi a Marta, e para além disso foi dizer a Cream…

Silver: E a Cream ficou tudo menos contente.

Shadow: Super chateada já nem falar comigo quer, acreditas que gritou comigo, sério não parecia ela. Já nem sei se a conheço a Cream deve sentir algo por mim para lhe ter perturbado tanto de ter insultado uma pessoa que ela nem conhece.

Silver: E insultas-te como?

Shadow: Ela veio cá fazer-se a mim chamei-a de puta.

Silver: Lindo agora é que nunca mais a vou ver, era preciso dizer isso? ¬¬

Shadow: Estava cheio de sono sem paciência, neste momento só uma gaja me interessa é a Cream mais nada.

Silver: Entendo, tens que fazer as pazes com ela.

Shadow: Talvez o Tails a convença a voltar a ser como era, ela a bocado parecia eu a falar com a tal Marta. Eu era assim, Cream temos que falar e ela não temos mais nada que falar Shadow e eu já vi que é melhor guardar a conversa para amanhã e depois ela diz não a guardes, porque não quero mais conversas contigo. Não é bem parecido?

Silver: Realmente até é, e não foi nada simpática ela não era assim.

Shadow: Ela sente algo por mim, eu sinto de certeza se não ela não mudaria tão radicalmente, não achas?

Silver: Sim nisso tens razão.

Visto que Shadow estava tão mal Silver decidiu ficar na tenda de Shadow, mas isso não foi lá muito boa ideia pois parece que alguém entrou na tenda de Silver. Na tenda de Silver…

Silkadom: Aqueles idiotas vão ver-se com quem se meteram desta vez não vão escapar e muito menos fazer troça de mim.

Pois é o tal Silkadom está de volta será desta que a party vai começar?

A noite passou Cream dormiu ao lado de Tails, Amy dormiu sozinha porque Sonic tinha decidido não dormir o que se chama directa, já Shadow dormiu com Silver. No local das tendas…

Sonic: Vamos lá malta a sair que o Sol já espreita!

Amy: Não sabes acordar-me de melhor maneira?

Sonic: Coitadinha ta chateada porque não dormi contigo é?

Amy: ¬¬ Não achas ¬¬

Sonic: Bem me parecia (deita a língua de fora para Amy)

Shadow: Podiam fazer mais barulho? (sendo irónico)

Sonic: SIM, SAIAM DAS TENDAS QUE O SHADOW TA COM VONTADE!

Shadow: EPA EU PARTO-TE AS VENTAS!

Silver: Vontade de que?

Sonic: De comer a… (Amy tapa-lhe a boca)

Cream: Comer o que?

Shadow: O pequeno-almoço óbvio…

O chão começa a tremer Sonic e Shadow já sabiam quem era.

Sonic e Shadow: Silkadom!

Silkadom: Vocês nem me viram e já sabiam?

Sonic: Os teus pés fazem tanto barulho como um canguru a saltar.

Silkadom: O chão a tremer não foi os meus pés mas sim os meus poderes!

Silkadom levantou uma árvore e partiu-a em dois atirando-a contra Sonic e Shadow estes tentaram esquivar-se mas Shadow usou antes o Chaos Spear pois este sabia que não se ia esquivar a tempo, Sonic foi atingido.

Sonic: Fonix, Shadow podias ter mandado um para aqui não ¬¬''.

Shadow: Temos pena cuidado pá, faltam os troncos.

Sonic: Chaos Control. E agora vou partir a boca aquele Silkadom.

Dá pontapés e chapadas ao Silkadom, um minuto depois Silkadom volta a mexer-se e espeta um murro no Sonic.

Shadow: Essa foi bem dada (para Silkadom)

Sonic: Estás do lado dele? Não quero mais conversas contigo Shadow!

Shadow: Obrigado, poupas-me trabalho!

Sonic sai a correr por todo o lado. Shadow e Silkadom continuam com os pontapés, chapadas e etc… Onde Sonic estava.

Sonic: Aquele idiota vai mas pagar e mesmo a sério não vou deixar isto passar em branco, ninguém goza com o Sonic The Hedgehog!

No local das tendas.

Tails e Silver riam-se imenso com a suposta luta de Sonic e Silkadom.

Amy: Podiam parar de rir? Não achei piada nenhuma.

Silver: Dizes isso porque gostas do Sonic (a rir-se), (levando uma chapada de Amy).

Tails: Pois Silver nem tanto ao mar nem tanto a terra, coitado do Sonic não sobe defender-se é só isso (rindo baixinho).

Amy: Até tu, Tails pensei que eras o melhor amigo dele.

Tails: Ele agora não está aqui no worries.

Amy: Que falso és poxa.

Parou a risota e Tails não suportou o que Amy lhe disse.

Tails: EU NÃO SOU FALSO NENHUM MUITO PELO CONTRARIO!

Cream: Podiam parar se não for pedir muito…

Tails: Desculpa Cream (dá-lhe um abraço).

Amy vai se embora a procura de Sonic, já Cream mete-se no meio da luta.

Cream: ACABOU ESTA LUTA!

Silkadom: Só porque tu queres?

Shadow: Como queiras acabou, tchau Silkadom.

Cream agarra no braço de Shadow e leva-o para a tenda dele.

Shadow: Que foi Cream? (levando um beijo na cara)

Cream: Desculpa não devia ter agido daquela maneira ontem.

Shadow: Eh… Eu ontem ofendi a Marta porque… (Cream tapa-lhe a boca).

Cream: Isso não interessa Shadow, é só uma desconhecida.

Shadow: Cream, eu…

Cream: Amigos?

Shadow: Ah sim claro… (um pouco desiludido)

Saem os 2 da tenda, Silkadom já tinha bazado.

Silver: Já namoram?

Shadow: Que disparate somos só amigos.

Silver: Logo tu a dizer isso, andas bem andas.

Cream: Que foi? Porque é que havíamos de namorar?

Silver: Nada…

Shadow: Ai Silver sempre o mesmo, são as saudades?

Silver: Achas fonix, não exageres, tive com ela ontem.

Onde Sonic estava Amy tinha o encontrado

Amy: Não te chateies Sonic…

Sonic: Como queres que não me chateei, eu ouvi as risotas só faltava tu do lado deles…  
Amy: Eu estava a defender-te…

Sonic: Eu sei por isso e que eu gosto tanto de ti… (não resista e beija Amy)

Amy (corada): Vamos voltar?

Sonic (ar conquistador): Sim meu amor!

No local das tendas estavam todos na conversa só faltava Sonic e Amy.

Cream: Encontraste o Sonic (sorrindo)

Amy (agarrada a Sonic pelo ombro): Sim (corada).

Sonic: E tu e o Shadow como vai isso Cream?

Shadow: Já somos amigos outra vez (rindo).

Cream: Vamos a praia?

Shadow: Sim duvido é que o Sonic venha.

Sonic: Não obrigado tenho uma namorada que precisa de mim!

Tails: Bem sendo assim vou convosco não faço cá nada

Silver: Eu também ver se arranjo uma "namorada". (rindo-se)

Sonic: Se a Blaze te ouvisse não tinhas mais relações com ela.

Silver (baixo para Sonic): Está aqui a Cream respeito não? Pareces bêbado que andaste a fazer…

Todos tinham bazado para a praia Sonic e Amy estavam sozinhos.

Sonic (pensando): É desta vou mostrar aquele idiota do Silver que também sei ser um bom namorado e talvez até sabe-se lá o que… (ri alto).

Amy (corada): Que foi Sonic, porque te ris sou eu?

Sonic: Não meu amor só me riu de meus amigos que pensam tão mal de mim…

Amy: Mas eu não sou como eles e tu sabes disso!

Sonic: Eu sei por isso é que estou contigo! (muito sério)

Sonic pega em Amy com os dois braços e coloca na tenda deitada

Amy: Que foi? (muito corada)

Sonic: Nada amor eu só quero retribuir-te… (e beija-a da cabeça aos pés)

Amy (pensando): Isto é um sonho só pode ser o Sonic a fazer-me isto…

Ou não e se o Sonic está a aproveitar-se de mim? Não pode ser ele só diz que me ama e que gosta muito de mim e parece tão sério.

Sonic (pensando): É desta que vou deixar de ser menina e vamos ver quem é que é o paneleiro do grupo Shadow!

Ele já estava a tentar despir Amy

Amy: Pára um pouco Sonic, não achas que temos de falar primeiro…

Sonic: Tens medo é?

Amy: É mesmo isto que queres?

Sonic: Eu amo-te, só quero provar-te o que sinto ou tu não me amas?

Amy: Claro que te amo, como queiras eu estou pronta quando estiveres!

Amy (pensando): Não Amy não estás pronta tens do parar… (só tinha roupa interior vestida empurrou Sonic para o lado)

Sonic: Que foi Amy? Para que tanta treta somos namorados? Para que isso? Deixa-te levar pelo amor…

Amy: Sonic não sei se estou pronta, tenho medo e receio…

Sonic: Medo eu trato-te bem bebé és a mais importante na minha vida!

Sonic (pensado): Fonix está difícil convence-la para que tanta treta? ¬¬

Está quase agora só falta o pior depois ela é minha! Huahahah

Amy (corada): Sonic… Não é a primeira vez que me vês nua pois não?

Sonic: Achas já te vi mais vezes, e quero ver muitas mais meu amor. Vamos ter muitos filhos prometes-me?

Amy (corada): Sim eu prometo.

O momento que Sonic tanto esperava está prestes a acontecer?

Na Praia ou melhor no Bar

Tails: Será que a Amy e o Sonic estão bem?

Silver: Não sei porque mas tenho impressão que aquilo vai longe.

Shadow: Como assim.

Silver: Olha lá Tails e que tal ires dar uma volta com a Cream.

Tails (baixo para Silver): E porque é que tenho que ser sempre eu, também queria saber ¬¬ (para Cream) Vamos Cream hoje está um lindo dia!

Cream: Sim, Shadow logo falamos?

Shadow: Sim linda.

Tails e Cream saem e vão a sua caminhada pela praia.

Silver: Estás mesmo apanhadinho.

Shadow: E se tiver o Sonic então viste bem a reacção dele.

Silver: Ele tem alguma cena escondida, porque aquele não é o Sonic que conheço. Que eu saiba ele nunca disse a Amy que gostava dela em público!

Shadow: Cá para mim quer… quer…

Silver: Ya foi mandar aquele comentário de manhã e agora ele é que anda papando, buahahah.

Shadow: Tu também és pouco estúpido achas que a Amy vai aceitar?

Silver: Com as palavrinhas que o Sonic anda a usar admiraste?

Shadow: Pois nisso tens razão, veremos se é hoje o dia dele.

Silver: Se for vou lhe dar os parabéns e uns truques

Shadow: E porque não me ensinas truques a mim?

Silver: Só ensino a quem já fez. (ri-se)

Shadow: Está bem quando quiseres algo, só ensino a quem já fez.

Riem-se os dois. Na tenda onde Sonic e Amy estavam

Amy: Pára Sonic, pára Sonic!

Sonic: Hum…

Amy: Importaste? Ou é preciso dizer tudo…

Sonic: Deixa-te de tretas Amy, está a ser tão bom!

Amy: PÁRA FOGO O QUE É QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER PARA SAIRES DE CIMA DE MIM!

Sonic: Não, não Amy só 5 minutos.

Amy: Arr, pára…

Sonic (pensando): Agora sim compreendo o Silver fonix que bom…

Amy: OK CHEGA ESTOU FARTA (espeta um murro na cara de Sonic) Odeio-te idiota! (sai a correr)

Sonic: Amor volta! (pensando) Foge que cena… (preocupado. saí)

Perto das Tendas

Sonic: Desculpa Amy, nem sei o que dizer…

Amy: Eu não estou pronta, tenta entender isso Sonic.

Sonic: Porque tu já não és nenhum bebé Amy… Eu quero ter uma família a teu lado e estou pronto para isso…

Afinal de contas Sonic acabou por dizer o que sentia e o que queria afinal ele queria usar a Amy ou não?

Amy: Estás a falar a sério?

Sonic: Estou eu amo-te, quero ter um filho teu!

Shadow e Silver estavam curiosos por isso foram ter com o casal

Silver: E que se passa aqui?

Sonic e Amy (tímidos): Nada…

Silver: Posso falar contigo Sonic?

Sonic: Agora não, está noite não dormi vou me deitar até logo. (dirigindo-se para a tenda acompanhado de Amy)

Shadow: Dormir? Silver já estou a acreditar no que disseste

Silver: Não estou a acreditar o Sonic já não é menina Oh Meu Deus! Não viste a Amy estava só com um roube… (de boca aberta)

Shadow (admirado e de boca aberta): Sim…

Na Tenda de Sonic e Amy

Amy: Estou pronta amor!

Sonic: Let's do it! Não faças barulho não quero que eles oiçam…

Amy: Achas sou uma mosca morta.

Sonic: Eu amo-te tanto e quando estou assim contigo ainda mais, és uma delícia amor não há igual a ti!

Amy (corada): Não digas isso deixas-me corada…

Sonic espeta alto berro, lá fora.

Silver: Ouviste o mesmo que eu Shadow?

Shadow: Sim eu vou me suicidar…

Silver: LOOOOL Sério eu cá nunca imaginei Sonic deixa de ser menina antes do Shadow, ui vergonha total buahahahah.

Shadow: Vai te catar ¬¬

Tails e Cream voltam do passeio

Cream: Onde está a Amy?  
Silver e Shadow: Agora é que são elas!

Cream: Hem?

Tails: O que se passa?

Silver e Shadow: NADA!

Shadow: A Amy está a namorar com o Sonic é melhor falares com ela noutra altura.

Cream: Ah não tem problema falo contigo Shadow.

Tails (pensado): Não tenho hipóteses o Shadow já tem mais golos marcados… ¬¬

Cream e Shadow vão para sua tenda

Tails: Conta-me lá Silver que se passa com o Sonic e a Amy?

Silver: Tão a fazer o amor!

Tails: AH SÉRIO TAS A GOZAR A AMY E SONIC A FAZER (Silver tapa-lhe a boca)

Silver: FONIX QUERES QUE ELES OUCAM CARAGO QUE É QUE A CREAM VAI PENSAR HEM?

Tails: Ai desculpa

Sonic sai da tenda

Sonic: Nem um filho posso fazer descansado fonix!

Tails e Silver de boca aberta caem no chão.

Na tenda de Shadow e Cream

Cream: Devem de pensar que sou burra, eu já entendi o que está a passar com o Sonic e a Amy.

Shadow: E que se está a passar se é que sabes?

Cream: Eles vão ser pais!

Shadow (pensando): Ela pensa que vão ser logo pais miúdas…

Na tenda de Sonic e Amy

Amy: Para quem não queria contar?

Sonic: Vou dormir, amanhã fazemos mais…

Amy: Ai Sonic, tu continuas o mesmo

Sonic: Mas louco por ti… (beija-a durante 1 minuto)

Amy sai da tenda e vê Tails e Silver de boca aberta.

Amy: Que se passa com vocês?

Tails: Que se passa pergunto eu… Tu e o Sonic fizeram mesmo? (admirado)

Amy: Sim que tem?

Silver: Os meus parabéns e principalmente ao Sonic.

Amy: Ahahahah, porque principalmente ao Sonic.

Silver: Desculpa dizer mas ele convenceu-te e bem…

Amy: Hem?

Silver: Shadow tas ai?

Amy: EXPLICA-TE?

Silver: Estava a gozar…

Shadow ouve e sai da tenda com Cream

Cream: Amy vais ser mãe?

Amy: Talvez e mais cedo do que pensava (largando um grande sorriso).

Shadow: Que foi Silver?

Silver: Vamos a praia (dando uma cote velada em Shadow)

Shadow: Ya.

Os dois deram o baza

Tails: O Sonic?

Amy: Está a dormir não dormiu durante a noite.

Tails: Eu vou lá a tenda se não te importares.

Amy: Na boa.

Tails entra na tenda onde Sonic estava.

Tails: É mesmo verdade?...

Sonic: Em parte sim…

Tails: Como assim?

Sonic: É só logo a noite, ela não quis ainda nada sério…

Tails: E tu estás pronto? Não vais fazer nada que te arrependas pois não Sonic…

Sonic: Eu nem sei fazer aquilo…

Tails: Devias esperar não?

Sonic: Tenho 18 anos Tails não sou nenhum bebé ya?

Tails: Ok, tu é que sabes, não digas é que não te avisei.

Sonic: Na boa eu sei que vou conseguir.

Tails: E tu queres mesmo ser pai?

Sonic: Achas?

Tails: Não lol

Sonic: Claro que não foi só uma maneira de a convencer.

Tails: Sonic se ela não estiver pronta é melhor esperares.

Sonic: Carago estou farto de esperar. Tenho uma namorada e posso faze-lo porque não faço né?

Tails: Está bem, vou dar o baza

O tempo parecia voar já eram as 20horas. No local das tendas

Amy: Vou ter com o Sonic, até amanhã malta.

Silver: Xau ai e bons "sonhos".

Shadow: Eu só acredito vendo...

Silver: Se queres saber eu já estou a começar a acreditar.

Cream: Vamos comer para a nossa tenda Shadow?

Shadow: Bora!

Tails: Eu vou para a minha.

Silver: Eu vou contigo Tails não quero ficar tipo cão (sendo irónico).

Na tenda de Sonic e Amy

Amy: Trouxe-te o jantar.

Sonic: Não consegui dormir Amy.

Amy: Porque Sonic?

Sonic: Eu estou desejoso de estar contigo, realiza-me este sonho Amy!

Amy: Depois de jantar, vais ter uma surpresa. Basta vires comigo.

Sonic: Hum, então vou já comer e que trouxeste?

Amy: Cachorros quentes só para ti meu amor.

Sonic: Eu amo-te (beija Amy).

Na tenda de Shadow e Cream. Shadow queria contar a Cream o que sentia…

Shadow (mastigando): Cream, eu…

Cream: Acaba de mastigar, depois falas sim.

Shadow: Ah sim desculpa.

Cream: Que querias dizer?

Shadow: Tu e o Tails estiveram a tarde toda na praia…

Cream: Sim estivemos a conversar ele é mesmo querido (alegre)

Shadow (pensando): Dá próxima vou eu…

Sai da tenda magoado e Cream vai com ele.

Cream: Porque é que ficaste assim?

Shadow (envergonhado): Tu amas o Tails?...

Cream: Amo como amigo e tu também ^^

Shadow (pensando): Esquecer a Cream acho que é o melhor…

Cream (tímida): Mas porque é que perguntas isso?

Shadow: Nada pensei, vocês dão se tão bem faziam um belo casal.

Cream: Eheheh, nos também nos damos bem Shadow e não quer dizer que também não façamos um belo casal (rindo)

Shadow e Cream riem-se os dois e sem querer Shadow cai em cima dela. Os dois ficam corados a olharem um para o outro.

Shadow: Eu amo-te Cream como nunca amei ninguém…

Cream: Ah… (Shadow beija-a mas só um bate chapas ¬¬ logo de seguida sai de cima dela e foge)

Cream: Shadow espera! (gritando suavemente)

Tails sai da tenda ouvindo o grito de Cream

Tails: Que se passa?

Cream: O Shadow… Ele beijou-me e disse que me ama.

Tails: E tu ama-lo?

Cream: Não tenho a certeza mas acho que não…

Tails: Quando ele voltar falas com ele vem comer para minha tenda.

Cream: Obrigado Tails (feliz)

Na tenda de Sonic e Amy

Amy: Olha

Sonic (mastigando): Diz?

Amy: Acaba-la de comer.

Sonic mastiga o mais rápido possível os cachorros.

Sonic: Já está vamos?

Amy: Ok és mesmo apressado

Saem os dois, perto das tendas onde estava Silver no momento

Silver: Ui onde é que vocês vão?

Amy: Deves ter muito a ver com isso.

Silver: Vão fazer o amor é?

Amy: Vai ter com a Blaze!

Sonic: Não te chateies com este paneleiro.

Silver: Vai chamar paneleiro ao Shadow ele é que menina

Sonic: Huahahahahah, falamos disso depois Silver. Vamos dar o baza Amy.

A caminho para não sei onde…

Sonic: Amy para onde vamos?

Amy: Porque é que chamaram menina ao Shadow?

Sonic: Ah isso! Porque não tem namorada.

Amy: Hum (desconfiada)

Sonic: E para onde vamos (venda-lhe os olhos) Hei não estou a gostar disto. Vais me bater é?

Amy: Ai deixa de ser parvo é uma surpresa!

Chegam num Hotel e entram num quarto

Sonic: Opa onde é que eu estou? Sei que estive num elevador por isso deve ser um hotel já me podes tirar isto…

Amy: Sim mas tens de esperar uns minutos por mim está bem?

Sonic: Ok (Amy tira-lhe a venda e de seguida corre para a casa de banho)

Sonic: Amy?

Amy: Eu disse espera e veras

Sonic: Que será mais… (olha para a cama e vê pétalas de rosas espalhadas) O que é isto? Pétalas? Para que?

Amy: Para dar um ar mais romântico (sai da casa de banho)

Sonic (boca aberta): Está é a minha namorada?

Amy: É (beija-o intensamente e atira-o para a cama) Tu hoje és só meu!

Sonic: Amanhã vou ter que correr muito se não fico sem pés…

Amy e Sonic ficaram na diversão. Na tenda de Tails.

Tails: Será que não gostas de dois amigos teus Cream?

Cream: Talvez não sei que fazer, disse que me amava e não quero dar-lhe uma desilusão, a ele…

Tails: E quem são os dois amigos?

Cream: Tu e o Shadow.

A Cream parecia não ter vergonha alguma de admitir o que sentia.

Tails (tímido): Tens de decidir de qual gostas mais e ai logo pensas se namoras ou não. Pensa bem Cream mas diz ao Shadow para te dar algum tempo para pensares.

Cream: É isso que vou fazer Tails amo-te (da lhe um abraço) és o meu melhor amigo (sorrindo).

Tails: Podes contar sempre comigo Cream eu também te amo melhor amiga.

Saem os dois e ficam lá fora a olhar para as estrelas. Shadow vê e pensa…

Shadow (pensando): Perdi a Cream para sempre que idiota sou (triste) …

Cream: Shadow junta-te a nós!

Shadow (largando um sorriso): Claro.

Cream: Depois temos que falar Shadow

Shadow (pensando e nervoso): Será que vai dizer que também me ama quanto eu a amo ou será que vai dizer que namora com o Tails. (falando) Vou indo estou com sono, espero por ti Cream. (Cream segue-o deixando Tails)

Na tenda de Shadow e Cream

Cream: Shadow eu estou indecisa não sei bem de quem gosto mais dá-me tempo para pensar, prometes-me que não vais chorar?

Shadow (aliviado): Eu não vou chorar, prometo sim eu espero Cream.

Deitam-se lado a lado e adormecem. Voltemos ao tal Hotel

Sonic (agarrando a Amy): Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te… (beija-a)

Amy: Ficamos aqui ou voltamos, quem paga és tu…

Sonic: O QUE?

Amy: Achas que tenho dinheiro para isto?

Sonic: E por acaso achas que eu tenho? Bora dar o baza. (agarra Amy e salta pela janela correndo para o local das tendas)

No local das tendas sendo uma da manhã

Sonic: Fonix está tudo a roncar!

Amy: É melhor fazermos pouco barulho.

Sonic: E o Tails não está a roncar daquela maneira vou dormir com ele ok?

Amy: Porque? ¬¬

Sonic: Amor porque ao teu lado não consigo dormir só de te ouvir respirar.

Amy: Ok até amanhã.

Na tenda de Tails

Sonic: Tails acorda men!

Tails: Eu estou acordado…

Sonic: Isto é de admirar que se passa?

Tails: Estiveste com a Amy?

Sonic: Ya e que se passa? ¬¬

Tails: O Shadow declarou-se a Cream…

Sonic (boca aberta): A SERIO? OH MY GOD!

Tails: Pxiu ainda nos ouvem, então e como foi Sonic?

Sonic: É bom pá tal como o Silver tinha-me dito mas é secante…

Tails: Bom e secante?

Sonic: Fogo foi mais seca porque… doía-me os pés e estou cheio de sono.

Tails (rindo-se): Tens cá uma sorte.

Sonic: Não conseguia dormir a pensar naquilo enfim só sei que não quero repetir.

Tails: Então porque foi assim tão mal?

Sonic: Ao ponto de ainda ir para a cadeia sim. Ela foi me levar a um hotel e queria que eu pagasse eu nem dinheiro trouxe, fugimos e viemos para aqui.

Tails: Ai Sonic estas lixado…

Sonic: Porque?

Tails: Eles vão descobrir e quem vai pagar?

Sonic: O Shadow basta convence-lo, e eu tenho uma maneira fácil e simples.

Tails: E conta lá ao teu melhor amigo.

Sonic: Achas mesmo que deixei de ser virgem porque me apetecia? Népia eu deixei só para mostrar ao Shadow que sou melhor que ele. E vou goza-lo tanto que vai acabar por me pagar a estadia no hotel a sério e o Silver vai me apoiar, isto não sai daqui ok Tails?

Tails (admirado e espantado): Sonic não devias ter feito isso… Eu não conto nada está descansado…

Sonic: Agora vamos mas é dormir, que estou cheio de dores e sono.

A noite passou e às 6 horas da manhã saem todos das tendas

Tails e Cream: Bons Dias!

Shadow (pensando): Parecem mesmo um casal até dizem bom dia ao mesmo tempo, é melhor desistir…

Silver: Que é do Sonic?

Tails: Ainda está a dormir ¬¬. Passei noite de cão, ele não me largava ¬¬

Amy: O Sonic esteve agarrado a ti? ¬¬

Tails: Tenho lá a culpa só dizia Amy quero mais ¬¬

Silver e Shadow ficaram de boca aberta.

Amy: Era preciso dizeres a frente de eles todos (envergonhada vai para a tenda).

Tails: Tu é que perguntas-te, olha me está tenho lá a culpa.

Silver: Ela é mesmo assim aquilo passa-lhe

Tails: Isso sei eu.

Cream: Parece que a Amy está mesmo feliz.

Shadow: Eh só falta eu arranjar namorada…

Silver: Pois é e o Tails também.

Cream: E que tal darmos uma voltinha a praia nós todos?

Silver (atende a uma chamada): Com licença (dirige-se para a sua tenda).

Cream: Vamos Shadow e Tails?

Tails: Vamos (alegre)

Na Praia já passado uns 20 minutos

Shadow: Cream já decidiste?

Cream: Não ainda não decidi, disse para me dares tempo…

Shadow: TEMPO PARA ANDARES AGARRADA AO TAILS?

Cream: O que? O Tails é o meu melhor amigo e só para te tirar metade das dúvidas, ele e tu são as pessoas que gosto mais um de vós eu vou escolher…

Tails: Deixa a Cream decidir não é a chateares que ela vai te querer.

Shadow: Está bem vou dar o baza.

Cream: Shadow, eu prometo que hoje vou decidir ok?

Shadow: Está bem…

No local das tendas

Shadow: Silver que é do Sonic? Silver? (entra na tenda de Sonic e Amy)

Silver que estás a fazer?

Amy: A falar comigo

Shadow: Ah ok vem comigo lá fora

Silver: Sim menina, ahahaha.

Shadow: Pó oh Silver fonix…

No local das tendas

Silver: Tu sabes do combinado o último a deixar de ser virgem é gozado durante 1 ano ou perto disso e chamado por menina. Lembras-te?

Shadow: Fonix epa…

Silver: Como foste tu a menina agora falas fonix epa coitadinho…

Shadow: Não tenho namorada e com a Cream é impossível. Se queres saber acho muito estranho o Sonic ter deixado de ser virgem tão cedo, pensava que era só depois do casamento.

Silver: Sim mas sabes todos nós temos aquela vontade de trinca, trinca.

Shadow: Vai te catar ¬¬

Sonic sai da tenda de Tails

Sonic (rindo-se): A falar nisso o Shadow têm que me dar uma mãozinha.

Shadow: No que?

Sonic: A Amy quis que tivéssemos relações num hotel só que como não temos dinheiro alguém tem de pagar…

Shadow: Vai trabalhar ya? Não sou vosso pai.

Silver: Pois um ouriço virgem jamais podia ser pai és mais parecido com a Cream né? (rindo-se).

Sonic: Ya e não te custava nada ajudares-me.

Shadow: Está bem quanto é?

Sonic: Vai ao hotel e dizes, vim pagar o quarto registrado com o nome Amy Rose, fácil e simples yap?

Shadow: Sim, vou dar o baza até logo.

Silver: Diz a verdade Sonic, porque é que deixaste de ser virgem tão cedo?

Sonic: Apeteceu-me e queria tanto saber qual era aquele "gosto".

Silver: E ao menos gostaste?

Sonic (pensando): Não vou dizer que não. (falando) Ya mesmo bom pá não fazes ideia aquela Amy é uma bomba (deitando a língua de fora)

Silver: Se ela ouvisse isso já estavam na trinca (rindo-se).

Sonic: Achas ela da noite de ontem está toda assada.

Riem-se os dois, e Amy acabara de chegar e ouviu o que Sonic disse.

Amy: Assada? Tu queres mesmo ver se estou assada?

Sonic: Por acaso…

Silver: Se bem já nem vergonha tem na cara os meus parabéns.

Sonic: Eu sei sou muito bom e tal, mas Amy nós não podemos andar colados por isso vou a busca do Tails e voltar a procura das esmeraldas.

Sonic pensou o Tails deve estar na praia e assim foi ter com ele a praia.

Sonic: Tails bora ir a busca das esmeraldas?

Tails: Ya boa ideia falta uma ainda e sempre nos divertimos eheh.

Os dois deram o baza voltemos ao local das tendas, Cream já estava lá.

Cream: Shadow?

Silver: Ele foi pagar uma continha já volta.

Amy: Que continha?

Silver: A tua estadia no hotel com o Sonic.

Amy: O que? Ele é que vai pagar coitado…

Cream: Vais ser mãe Amy?  
Amy: Sim o Sonic disse-me que queria ser pai (sorrindo).

Cream: Que bom, queria tanto ver vocês a casarem e tudo isso.

Amy: Cream os meus sonhos estão prestes a tornarem-se reais estou tão feliz ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida, ai Sonic.

Silver: Huahahah, tu achas que ele se vai casar contigo e muito menos vai querer ser pai.

Amy: Ele disse-me que queria ser pai!

Silver: Boa desculpa né? Era só para estar contigo tu também és um pouco parva.

Amy: Que seja eu daqui a uns dias faço o teste e ao menos sei quem é o pai!

Silver: Vou mas é dar o baza não estou para ouvir bebés.

Chega Shadow

Shadow: Fonix Amy para que tantos gastos? Foi pétalas de rosas, foi não sei que, não sei que mais, um striper não…

Amy: A primeira noite tem de ser romântica não sou como tu!

Shadow: Pois sabes lá se a mim também não vai ser, eu sou virgem ao contrário de ti, ah pois é!

Amy: E achas que ser virgem é bom? Tu fazes lá ideia do que é não ser.

Cream: Shadow vamos conversar para a nossa tenda?

Shadow: Na boa não estou para ouvir a Amy.

Entram os dois na tenda.

Cream: Eu já escolhi…

Shadow: E escolheste quem?

Cream (beija Shadow): Eu amo-te.

Shadow: Eu sou o ouriço mais feliz do mundo! (beija Cream)

Fora da tenda…

Amy: Aqueles dois vão se embora e deixam-me sozinha aqui sem ninguém já estou a ficar com medo vou mas é a cidade.

Na cidade que não é cidade, porque é uma vila. Amy dirige-se para uma senhora…

Amy: Desculpe-me, sabe onde fica o hospital?

Senhora: Aqui não existe hospital.

Amy: O que? Uma ilha sem hospital?

Senhora: Turistas… (vira a cara e vaie-se embora)

Amy (pensando): Tenho que voltar a casa e depressa…

Perto das tendas…

Shadow: Este é o melhor dia da minha vida e eu que sempre pensei nunca mais sentir isto… e muito menos dizer…

Cream: Ainda estou confusa sabes eu acho melhor não dizermos ao Tails…

Shadow: Ele gosta de ti, não é justo pensar que tem esperanças.

Cream: É melhor ter esperanças que sofrer eu acho…

Shadow: Nisso tens razão, mas quer tu queiras quer não ele vai sofrer com isto, acredita em mim Cream.

Cream: Eu sei Shadow por isso estou a pedir-te vamos deixar passar uns dias ele hoje vem todo feliz de estar com o Sonic.

Shadow: Ok podemos contar amanhã na boa.

Chega Amy.

Amy: Vocês acham bem este sítio nem um hospital ter?

Cream: A sério, é um pouco isso é.

Shadow: Vais voltar para Station Square?

Amy: Sim tem de ser, tenho que ir ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

Cream: Fazes bem Amy, a tua médica tem de ver como está o teu bebé.

Amy: Exacto Cream.

Shadow: O Sonic quando souber vai ter um ataque cardíaco

Amy: Do que?

Shadow: Se estiveres mesmo grávida já pensaste nos problemas que vos vai causar aos dois?

Amy: Não vai haver problema nenhum.

Shadow: Sabes que o Sonic tem dores nos pés se não correr.

Amy: Achas que acredito nessa treta?

Shadow: É uma maneira de dizer que ele não vai estar coladinho nem a ti nem ao bebé.

Amy: Logo se vê daqui a 9 meses.

Shadow: Queres ir dar uma volta a praia Cream?

Cream: Não… Amy, podemos falar?

Amy: Sim vamos para a minha tenda.

Na tenda de Sonic e Amy

Amy: Que se passa Cream?

Cream (chorando): Eu e o Shadow… Namoramos, eu não sou capaz de dizer ao Tails porque vai sofrer imenso…

Amy: Não chores por causa disso, vocês tem de lhe contar se não vai ser pior se descobrir…

Cream: Tens razão Amy vou dizer ao Shadow que não quero nada, não consigo fazer isto ao Tails ele é importante para mim não merece…

Amy: E o Shadow não é?

Cream: Claro que é mas o Tails ensinou-me várias coisas enquanto o Shadow parece só querer a minha companhia. Eu não sinto o mesmo nem pelo o Shadow nem pelo o Tails não sei de qual dos dois amo de verdade.

Amy: Diz ao Tails como te sentes já que é tão bom professor.

Cream: É isso que vou fazer mas tenho que fazer com o Shadow primeiro.

Cream sai a correr indo ter com Shadow

Cream: Shadow, podes dar-me uns dias?

Shadow: Para que?

Cream: A verdade é que ainda estou indecisa.

Shadow: Tu amas o Tails e não a mim… (e dá o baza…)

Cream: Porque será que com o Shadow não tenho medo de o fazer sofrer?...

Amy ouve esta já tinha saído da tenda

Amy: Porque o teu amado é o Tails, já o beijaste?

Cream: Nunca o beijei ainda, só beijei o Shadow.

Amy: Tens de experimentar e sentir a diferença

Cream: É isso que vou fazer

Já tinham passado 3 horas desde que Tails e Sonic tinham dado o baza. Os dois estão de volta e qual será a decisão da Cream? No local das tendas…

Tails: Voltamos, já temos 6 esmeraldas falta a do Shadow.

Amy: Bom assim o Sonic e eu temos mais tempo. Ah, já me ia esquecendo Tails preciso que me leves a Station Square se não for incomodo.

Sonic: Eu vou também que se passa Amy?

Amy: Tenho que ir ao médico, não é nada de especial podes ficar aqui se assim o quiseres.

Sonic: Nem penses meu amor eu vou contigo!

Tails: Então o Sonic leva-te.

Sonic: Eu não passo por cima de água ¬¬

Amy: Não te custa nada Tails.

Cream: Mas primeiro o Tails e eu vamos conversar, sim?

Tails: Vamos para a minha tenda.

Na tenda de Tails

Tails: Já decidiste?

Cream: Não, e queria falar contigo acerca disso. Tu tens me ensinado várias coisas e isso faz-me gostar mais de ti ou então é impressão minha.

Tails: Eu não te ensino para gostares nem mais de mim nem menos de mim, ensino-te porque não quero que cometas erros.

Cream: Posso pedir-te um favor?

Tails: O que?

Cream: Posso beijar-te, na boca…

Tails: Para que?

Cream (corada): Sim ou não?

Tails: Ok… (Cream beija-o)

Cream: És tu Tails tenho a certeza…

Tails (corado): Eu o que Cream?

Cream: Já retirei todas as minhas dúvidas eu gosto mais de ti do que do Shadow. E tu sentes algo por mim?

Tails: Acho que não gosto o suficiente para namorarmos ou algo quero por enquanto ser teu amigo.

Cream (pensando): O Tails é completamente diferente do Shadow, não quer nada sério só quer ter a minha amizade, espero ser feliz contigo no futuro… (falando) Ok como querias não têm problema.

Tails: Fixe, tenho que levar a Amy queres vir?

Cream: Sim.

No local das tendas

Amy: Vamos Tails?

Tails: Sim e estão todos prontos?

Amy: Eu já fiz as malas.

Sonic: Eu não trouxe nada. (pisca o olho)

Tails: Não levas nada Cream?

Cream: Não é necessário.

Shadow e Silver voltam para "local das tendas"

Shadow: Para onde é que vocês vão?

Sonic: Station Square por causa da Amy.

Shadow: Nós precisamos mesmo de falar Sonic.

Sonic: Sobre o que? Achas estranho apoiar a Amy é? Tens algum problema ela é minha namorada não tua, mete-te na tua vida.

Silver: Ainda estão zangados por causa do Silkadom?

Sonic: Ou por causa do Shadow? Não o vou perdoar enquanto não pedir desculpas. Deve pensar que estou com a Amy para lhe fazer ciúmes.

Shadow: Nem nunca tinha pensado em tal coisa.

Sonic: Admite que também gostavas de ter uma namorada, a Cream é inteligente não cai nos teus truques ela e o Tails vão ser felizes tenho a certeza (estes dois estando no Tornado a verificar as peças etc).

Shadow (rindo-se) Para tua informação nós estamos a namorar só que ainda não é oficial.

Sonic: Achas que acredito nisso?

Amy: Mentira e mentira Shadow, a Cream disse que ia terminar tudo contigo.

Shadow: Ela disse que estava indecisa, mas não disse que ia terminar.

Amy: Tu és mesmo parvo o Sonic tem razão ela vai escolher o Tails.

Tails e Cream voltam

Cream: Que se passa, ouvi Tails e Cream.

Shadow: Escolheste o Tails?

Cream: Sim.

Shadow: Tu ainda mesmo a pouco disseste que me amavas.

Cream: Antes de beijar o Tails sim.

Sonic: Já andaram aos beijos e não me contaste nada Tails!

Tails: Shadow não te preocupes somos só amigos independentemente da decisão da Cream, eu não a amo o suficiente para sermos namorados.

Shadow: O que? Então porque não andamos nós Cream?

Cream: Idiota, eu não te amo dessa maneira.

Tails: Não a chateies, se ela não quer tens de aceitar Shadow.

Shadow: Ok na boa sem problemas eu aceito, mas só uma coisinha és um estúpido Tails.

Tails: Vamos para o Tornado pessoal, não me quero chatear.

Partiram os nossos amigos, ficando Shadow e Silver sós.

Shadow: Aquele Tails vê-se mesmo que gosta da Cream, mas porque é que ele não quer nada sério?

Silver: Tu também és parolo é com aquelas atitudes de idiota que ela gosta mais dele do que de ti.

Shadow: Vou mas é esquecer, também é só uma criança.

Silver: Realmente deixa a Cream é o melhor.

Chegaram a Station Square, no Hospital

Amy (na secretaria): Gostaria de falar com a doutora Ana Maria Silva.

Senhora: Neste momento está ocupada, terá que esperar.

Amy: Ok, vamos sentarmo-nos Sonic.

Sonic: Cá seca vamos ter que esperar?

Amy: Tem que ser eu gostava mesmo que viesses também.

Sonic: Está bem eu vou.

Amy: Obrigado só espero mesmo estar grávida.

Sonic: Vais já fazer o teste?

Amy: Não só vou tirar umas dúvidas tem calma.

Sonic: Pois é que se fizesses acho que também não ia dar.

Amy: Faço para a semana.

Passados 30 minutos…

Sonic: A médica já está a 30 minutos na conversa? Fonix eu vou ver da mulher não tenho paciência. (e sai correndo)

Amy: Sonic volta aqui!

Na sala dos médicos

Sonic: QUERIA FALAR COM A DOUTORA ANA MARIA SILVA ELA ESTÁ AQUI OU NÃO?

Dra. Ana: Sim, Sonic?

Sonic: Estou a 30 minutos a espera da senhora, vá para o seu gabinete falar com a minha namorada, a vida de um herói não é num hospital.

Senhora: Amy pode entrar no gabinete da Dra. Ana Maria.

No gabinete da Dra. Ana Maria

Amy: Boas tardes e desculpe o incomodo a hora de almoço.

Dra. Ana: Não faz mal, não sabia que o seu namorado é o Sonic.

Sonic: Demoram muito? Já não bastou os 30 minutos que esperei.

Amy: Doutora eu e o meu namorado já tivemos relações, só que não usamos qualquer protecção.

Dra. Ana: Hum estou a perceber vou ter que te passar algumas análises.

Sonic: Eu não tenho Sida!

Dra. Ana: Nem eu afirmei isso, só quero saber se está tudo bem com a Amy.

Amy: Ai Sonic, não percebes mesmo nada.

Sonic: Posso bazar?

Amy: Apressado mas que vais fazer?

Sonic: Dói-me os pés ya?

Amy: Queria que falássemos os dois com a doutora.

Sonic: Sobre o que? Está mulher não tem nada a ver com a minha vida intima, faço o que bem me apetecer. (saindo a correr)

Amy: Não ligue, é que ele nunca vai ao médico.

Dra. Ana: Não tem problema, para semana volta.

Amy: Está bem até para semana.

Na casa de Tails e dos "nossos amigos"

Sonic: Cá seca que apanhei no hospital…

Tails: A culpa é tua!

Sonic: O tanas, ela é que é parva eu não tenho sida porque é que se preocupa tanto! Não confia em mim é? Isto irrita-me…

Tails: Vocês é que se precipitaram, deviam ter ido ao médico primeiro.

Sonic: Tu sabes que essa treta não me serve para nada. O Silver e a Blaze nunca foram porque é que eu tinha que ser o primeiro?

Chega Amy

Amy: Sonic posso estar grávida.

Sonic: Ahahaha deixa-me rir, por favor. O Silver e Blaze não se protegem e estás a velos com muitos bebés ao colo não é?

Tails: Por favor não discutam por causa disso.

Sonic: Se ela não fosse tontinha tudo bem.

Amy: Ontem não reclamaste!

Sonic: Cala-te oh! Estou sem paciência, se estiveres grávida tanto me importa quem vai tomar conta dele, és tu não sou eu! (dá o baza)

Amy: O QUE? SONIC VOLTA AQUI!

Tails: Não acredito, ele disse mesmo aquilo…

Amy: Afinal o Sonic usou-me não é? Deixa estar eu vou me embora de vês, ele nunca verá o seu filho…

Amy fez as malas e partiu no comboio sozinha, passado uma hora Sonic volta a casa…

Sonic: A Amy Tails?

Tails (desiludido): Foi se embora…

Sonic: O QUE? Sem dizer-me nada?

Tails: Depois do que disseste eu também não te dizia nada…

Sonic: Fonix, estava farto da aturar saiu-me… Achas que ia abandonar um filho meu Tails posso ser muito maluco mas não ao ponto disso.

Tails: Está aqui uma carta da Amy.

Sonic: Passa para cá (dá a carta a Sonic) (lendo)

Estou muito desiludida contigo Sonic…

Nunca pensei que dissesses tal coisa depois da noite de ontem.

Visto que não queres mais nada eu própria vou me embora, se estiver grávida mando-te uma carta a avisar mas não te direi onde estou…

Amo-te muito Amy Rose.

Tails: Isso está mau.

Sonic: Nem quero saber (sai a correr e a chorar).

Na Floresta…

Sonic: Porque é que sou tão idiota? Que é de mim agora a minha namorada deixou-me por estar simplesmente farto… Se ela estiver grávida eu vou encontra-la e e e traze-la de volta se conseguir…

Silver e Shadow tinham voltado, parece que as férias terminaram.

Shadow: O Sonic?

Tails: Saiu a correr… Já a umas duas horas.

Silver: Mas que se passa com ele?

Tails: A Amy deixou-o…

Shadow e Silver: O QUE?

Silver: Estás a falar a sério?

Tails: Sim por causa do Sonic ele disse-lhe coisas horríveis.

Shadow: Agora que deixou de ser menina perde a namorada lindo.

Silver: Ao menos deixou antes de a perder, já tu Shadow (ri-se).

Shadow: Vai te catar, tenho lá a culpa.

Tails: Não discutam, já não basta o que o Sonic está a sofrer.

Shadow: Ai tenho uma pena desgraçada fez-me pagar o hotel onde esteve com ela e agora acaba tudo ta bem ta.

Passadas 3 horas depois de Sonic ter saído voltou…

Sonic: O jantar?  
Tails: Vêm está na mesa.

Sonic: Depois posso falar contigo Tails?

Tails: Na boa podes contar comigo.

Toca a campainha

Silver: Eu vou lá. (abre a porta)

Cream: Posso?

Tails: Podes Cream, és sempre bem vinda.

Cream: Obrigado a Amy?

Sonic: Agradecia que não dissesses o nome dela.

Cream: Que se passa?

Tails: Ela não te disse? Foi se embora…

Cream: Para onde?

Tails: Não disse, deixou só uma carta de despedida.

Cream (admirada): Não pode ser, ela é a minha melhor amiga.

Sonic: Podem-se calar com essa conversa?

Shadow: Para quem deixou de ser menina, já está triste?

Sonic: Cala-te PANELEIRO!

Shadow: Respeito pelos menores não?  
Sonic: Não estou para isto, vou para o meu quarto (e vai para seu quarto).

Tails: Podias ter sido mais simpático não é Shadow? Tudo bem, estão zangados mas foge sabes que ele está mal, fizeste de propósito.

Shadow: Eu também estou mal e não ando a chorar pelos cantos.

Tails: Isso é porque és um insensível! (vai para o quarto de Sonic).

Cream: Não é assim que fazes amigos Shadow…

Shadow: É por tua culpa que eu disse aquilo.

Cream: Eu não sou obrigada a namorar contigo!

Shadow: Não sou obrigado a tratar bem quem quer que seja por isso vou dar o baza e tu cresce Cream! (sai da casa e volta para a ilha)

Silver: Jantamos nós Cream?

Cream: Sim.

No quarto de Sonic

Tails: Anima-te, odeio ver-te assim.

Sonic (chorando): É impossível eu cometi um erro Tails…

Tails: Tenho a certeza que ela um dia vai te perdoar.

Sonic (chorando): Tails, achas que vá ter com ela?

Tails: Deixa a pensar, pode ser que ela venha com o próprio pé. Não chores Sonic, eu também choro assim.

Sonic (limpa os olhos): Não é nada eu estou bem, foi só uma pestana.

Tails (começa a chorar): És o meu melhor amigo conta comigo para tudo.

Sonic (chorando): Eu não devia ter tido nada ontem a noite por causa disso é que ela me deixou. (abraçado a Tails) Não estava pronta e mesmo assim ela não se importo, foi uma querida da parte dela… Já eu sou um idiota que não pensa quando fala…

Na sala onde decorria o jantar

Silver: Mas que se passa lá em cima?

Cream: Parece que estão a chorar.

Silver: Falta o Shadow lol.

Cream: Coitado do Sonic, o Tails até chora por ele que amoroso. (sorrindo)

Passados 10 minutos Sonic e Tails descem para jantar

Sonic: Já comeram vocês, que é do Shadow?

Silver: A menina já saiu.

Sonic: Ai que noticia maravilhosa.

Silver: Posso ler a carta que a Amy deixou?

Sonic: Não é para ti mas se queres tanto, está ali em cima (aponta com o dedo).

Cream: É melhor eu ir para casa.

Tails: Podes ficar cá… (no ouvido de Cream) não me deixes sozinho com o Sonic ele está muito triste e eu não vou resistir em ficar também.

Cream: Bem vou ligar a minha mãe (pega no telefone).

Sonic: Vou dar uma volta.

Tails: Nem penses vais mas é dormir.

Sonic: Tails não estou com cabeça para dormir.

Tails: Arranjas e sou eu que te arranjo. Vamos para o teu quarto.

Cream: Já lá vou ter.

No quarto de Sonic

Tails: Liga o computador.

Sonic: Para que?

Tails: Vamos jogar os dois.

Sonic: Ok (liga o computador)

Entra Cream no quarto

Cream: A minha mãe deixou-me ficar.

Sonic: Fixe, fica aqui a jogar connosco.

Tails: Vou buscar os comandos (pega os comandos que estavam na prateleira ao lado)

Os três ficaram a jogar e assim foram os dias passando… Uma semana passou sem a Amy por lá… Na sala da casa do Tails.

Tails: Sonic! Uma carta da Amy!

Sonic: O QUE? Passa para cá (corre até Tails e este entrega a carta).

(lendo)

A quanto tempo Sonic, como vão as coisas? Espero que estejas feliz sem mim. Tenho más notícias para ti e boas para mim, embora já não seja assim tão bom. Estou grávida e vou cuidar deste bebé sem ti. Enviei-te está carta para saberes que vais ser pai, não me procures pois não vou voltar para ti…

Cream espero que sejas feliz um dia vou te visitar prometo-te querida.

Beijos Amy Rose 3

Estás muito enganada Amy eu vou te encontrar, vamos cuidar os dois desse bebé fui eu que fiz asneira sou eu que vou remediar as cenas!

Tails: Vai Sonic que estás a espera?

Sonic: Ainda a dias disseste para não ir…

Tails: Encontra só por enquanto depois vamos arranjar um plano!

Sonic: Vou como uma pessoa, sem correr para não me reconhecer agora?

Tails: É melhor, eu acho que ela tem saudades tuas mas não quer admitir.

Sonic: Eu também acho, vou consegui-la de volta, tenho que ter esperanças, vale sempre a pena aprender contigo Tails.

Tails: Podes crer, vai fazer as malas!

Sonic: No ir…

Cream: Vocês já experimentaram telefonarem?

Tails: Boa ideia telefona tu Cream assim ela fala contigo.

Cream (pega no telefone e marca os números, atendem): Estou, Amy?

Amy: Olá Cream, há quanto tempo não falamos, como vai isso?

Cream: Está tudo bem, só que... (chega Sonic a correr e tapa-lhe a boca)

Sonic (baixinho): Não lhe digas que estou a sofrer, ok?

Amy: Só que o que?

Sonic (pega no auscultador): Amy?

Amy: Sonic que queres?

Sonic: É mesmo verdade o que está na carta?

Amy: É porque queres ver com os olhos?

Sonic: Eu acredito em ti.

Amy: Passa o telefone a Cream, não quero conversas contigo.

Sonic (passa para Cream): Fonix, viste ela até do telefone me expulsa.

Tails: Já tas pronto para partir?

Sonic: Ya, vou já. Tenho que despedir-me do Silver ainda.

Cream: Posso ser a madrinha do bebé?

Amy: Claro até te ia convidar.

Cream: Vou desligar, tchau beijos.

Amy: Tchau beijos para vocês também.

Cream (dá um beijo na cara de Sonic): Boa viagem!

Sonic: Obrigado por tudo Cream.

Tails (dá um abraço a Sonic): Acredita que sim Sonic. (este saí para se ir despedir de Silver)

No local onde estava Silver que era uma floresta…

Silver: Sonic porque está visita?

Sonic: A quanto tempo amigo, como vais?

Silver: Bem e tu?

Sonic: Eh vai se andando, vou me embora hoje.

Silver: Para onde?

Sonic: Procurar pela Amy.

Silver: Fazes bem, quando a vires diz-lhe que dá próxima leva nas trombas do Silver, que ao menos avisasse para onde ia.

Sonic: Sabes eu ainda não lhe vou falar por isso vai ser difícil dizer-lhe isso, mas podes sempre telefonar. Ainda a pouco a Cream e eu falamos com ela.

Silver: Falaste com a Amy?

Sonic: Ah. Ainda não te contei, vou ser pai Silver!

Silver: A sério?

Sonic: Sim, até lhe perguntei pelo telefone que era para ter a certeza que era verdade. Ela mandou uma carta se quiseres vai a casa do Tails ler.

Silver: Ok vá tchau ai. Não te despedes do Shadow.

Sonic: Nós ainda não fizemos as pazes, por mim nunca fazíamos estou melhor sem a amizade dele.

Silver: Mas é por causa disso que estás sem a Amy.

Sonic: Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, eu é que fiz asneira, vá tchau.

Assim foi Sonic apanhou o comboio e procurou em todas as cidades que passou, até que um dia… Numa cidade sabe-se lá onde

Sonic: Onde estou? (pergunta a uma senhora) A senhora pode me dizer onde estou?

Senhora (Amy): Está em Soleanna.

Sonic: Soleanna fixe, obrigado. (pensando) aquela voz não me é estranha.

Amy (pensando): Parecia a voz, do Sonic…

Sonic: Com licença tenho que ir. (dá o baza)

Em Soleanna

Sonic (pensando): Era a Amy, tenho que mudar de roupa. (corre para uma casa de banho)

Numa Casa de Banho

Sonic tira da sua mala umas roupas e veste-as

Sonic: Assim até pareço um tipo gótico, falta por os espinhos de outra maneira. (põem gel na cabeça) Wow, grande estilo não me vai reconhecer.

(corre para a estação de comboio)

Sonic (baixinho): Fonix, já não está aqui, tenho que procurar melhor! (saí a procura pela cidade, usando a técnica dos detectives)

Em Soleanna num café onde estava Amy

Amy (pensando): Não pode ser o Sonic. Ele jamais me iria procurar ou talvez sim, mas claro só porque estou grávida. (Sonic entra e senta-se ao lado dela)

Sonic: Olá! (mudou de voz)

Amy: Quem és?

Sonic: Sou o Quico e tu?

Amy: Amy e porque te sentaste ao meu lado?

Sonic: Uma jovem linda e encantadora sozinha parecia mal.

Amy: Não digas isso.

Sonic: Não deves ter namorado pois não?

Amy: Não, estou solteira.

Sonic: É bom ouvir isso eu também estou.

Amy: Já deu para ver que és gótico.

Sonic: Pois sou, tens que idade?

Amy: Eu 16 e tu?

Sonic: Tenho 17 és daqui?

Amy: Não era mas agora sou.

Sonic: Hum e estás cá a quanto tempo?

Amy: Uma semana, és daqui?

Sonic: Népia. Viajo por todas as cidades a procura da mulher perfeita para mim. Já que na cidade onde morava nenhuma me achava fixe e eu não gostava delas. E tu porque é que vieste para aqui?

Amy: Eu vim porque a pessoa da qual amava, disse-me coisas horríveis e fui me embora. Porque Soleanna? Porque tenho cá uma amiga.

Sonic: Estou a ver e então já esqueceste esse amor?

Amy: Mais ou menos, para não falar que carrego um filho dele.

Sonic: Então isso está mau.

Amy: Sim e olha obrigado por teres falado comigo, mas agora tenho que sair.

Sonic: Ok então depois vemo-nos.

Amy: Dá-me o teu número de telemóvel.

Sonic: Eu prefiro ver-te de novo sem encontros marcados.

Amy: Como queiras. (saí do café e Sonic segue-a)

Em casa de Elise, Sonic estava lá também

Amy: Acho que é hoje, que esqueço o Sonic!

Elise: Porque já arranjaste outro?

Amy: Um gótico chamado Quico meteu-se comigo no café.

Elise: Mas tu queres mesmo esquece-lo?

Amy: Ele já não gosta de mim…

Elise: Tu não sabes disso Amy.

Amy: Quase de certeza.

Elise: Vocês vão ficar juntos como uma família.

Amy: Quem me dera acreditar nisso, ele ainda nem sequer foi capaz de me pedir desculpas.

Elise: Porque não sabe onde estás.

Amy: Hoje falei com ele pelo telefone.

Sonic (pensando): Só me apetece meter-me no meio e beijar a Amy.

Elise: E não me tinhas dito, se calhar não se lembrou.

Amy: Não se lembrou ou porque não gosta de mim.

Elise: Vou sair, ficas cá?

Amy: Sim.

Sonic (pensando): Tive uma ideia, vou escrever uma carta para a Amy. (procura por um papel e caneta, muito rápido para Amy não o ver)

Amy: Quem está ai?

Sonic (pega numa folha e papel e esconde-se) (pensando): Toca a escrever. (escrevendo…) Olá senhorita Amy

Daqui é o teu admirador secreto.

Acho-te a senhora mais linda da Terra, ninguém é mais linda que tu.

Podes perguntar ao espelho diz-te tudo, queria me encontrar contigo, mas infelizmente não vou poder porque tenho muito trabalho. Sei onde estás, se por acaso quiseres responder manda uma carta para debaixo da porta da casa onde estás.

Amo-te beijos do admirador secreto 3 (atira a carta para perto de Amy)

Amy (apanha a carta): O que é isto? Para mim. (lê) Quem é o engraçadinho? Hum será aquele Quico? Não esse não sabe onde moro. Então quem é? A Elise? Não ela não tem está letra. Vou enviar-lhe uma carta (pega numa caneta e numa folha, escrevendo)

Olá admirador secreto.

Primeiro de tudo quero saber quem és e porque me achas assim tão bela e como sabes o meu nome?

Afinal que queres de mim? Que seja tua namorada? Não é por cartas que me conheces. Suponho que saibas a minha idade e tu quantos anos tens? Podes mandar uma foto tua, caso não queiras um encontro, gostava de te ver estou solteira.

Amy Rose.

(coloca a carta debaixo da porta, alguém puxa, abre a porta)

Amy: Quem és tu? Bolas já se foi embora.

Lá fora perto da casa de Elise

Sonic: Vou ler a carta (lendo) Hum… Interessante queres uma foto, então vais tela vou tirar uma. (dirige-se para um centro comercial)

No Centro Comercial

Sonic: Fixe está ali a máquina de fotos! (entra para dentro da casinha) É difícil em todas as fotos, ela reconhece-me de primeira, já sei vou tirar aos olhos. Assim ela não me vai reconhecer, vou escrever a carta de resposta.

(escrevendo)

Admirador Secreto

Amy meu amor só de ver tuas letras me deixas louco por ti.

Por isso envio-te o que me pediste uma fotografia minha, não mostra meu corpo todo porque quando me vires quero ver-te louca por mim, como eu fico por ti. Como sei o teu nome isso não te vou responder, logo saberás e quando souberes vais ficar radiante. Sim quero que sejas minha namorada, por isso daqui a uns dias vou marcar um encontro contigo. Tenho 18 anos e adorava beijar-te, és a "mulher" mais linda do Mundo!

Beijos Grandes do teu Admirador Secreto

Sonic: Vou mandar um carteiro por lá a carta. (foi aos correios) Boas tardes!

Carteiro: Boas tardes, Sonic que prazer vê-lo por cá.

Sonic: Faça-me um favor. Toque a campainha a da princesa Elise e entregue está carta a Amy, mas não diga que fui eu que mandei entregar, ok?

Carteiro: Com certeza vou já.

Em casa de Elise, Elise já tinha chegado

Amy: Elise, tenho novidades para ti!

Elise: Que se passa?

Amy: Um tal admirador secreto mandou-me uma mensagem.

Elise: Wow, não será aquele Quico.

Amy: Vou tirar essas dúvidas quando a outra carta chegar, perguntei a idade se tiverem idades diferentes não é a mesma pessoa.

Elise: Ele pode mentir.

Amy: Não sei tanto me faz, desde que não seja feio (dando um riso).

Toca a campainha

Amy: Deve ser ele vou abrir. (corre abrindo a porta)

Carteiro: É a Amy?

Amy: Sou sim, é para mim a carta?

Carteiro: Sim é.

Amy: Quem lhe deu?

Carteiro: Não consegui ver seu rosto vinha todo de preto.

Amy: Ok, obrigada a mesma. (pega na carta) (volta para perto de Elise e lê em voz alta para esta ouvir)

Elise: Que romântico, deixa ver a foto.

Amy: Uma foto aos olhos ¬¬

Elise: Ao menos deu-se ao trabalho de enviar.

Amy: Sim já sei que são verdes e os do Sonic também, será que o Sonic é o meu admirador secreto?

Elise: Logo veras.

Amy: Agora estou curiosa.

Sonic estava lá fora

Sonic: Estou tão apaixonado, vou marcar o encontro. Mas primeiro vou arranjar um quarto de hotel depois envio a carta, espera lá será que manda resposta?

Amy: Vou-lhe responder. (pega numa caneta e num papel, escrevendo)

Admirador Secreto não vou conseguir namorar contigo por cartas, nem quero esperar mais por isso peço-te um encontro rápido e se pudesses hoje por favor! Quero saber quem és, porque me amas tanto? Teus sentimentos serão verdadeiros, como sei eu disso só de ver tua letra?

Amy Rose

Amy: Como é que lhe mando a carta?

Elise: Faz como da última vez.

Amy: Vai lá para fora perto da porta Elise.

Elise: Para que?

Amy: Foi por debaixo da porta que deixei a carta por isso, agora ele também vai apanhar. Se tu tiveres lá vês quem é.

Elise: Boa ideia (sai e fica na porta)

Amy (coloca a carta debaixo da porta): Esconde-te Elise.

Elise (esconde-se nas ervas): Ok.

Sonic (usa o Chaos Control e pega a carta): Devem julgar que sou parvo (deita a língua de fora, volta o tempo mas Sonic já tinha dado o baza)

Elise: Não consegui vê-lo…

Amy: Ah, que pena.

Sonic parte na busca de um Hotel, no tal Hotel…

Sonic: Boas tardes que são quase noites. (estando difarçado)

Senhor: Boa tarde que deseja?

Sonic: Gostaria de ficar está noite no Hotel, no melhor quarto disponível.

Senhor: E vai pagar com o que?

Sonic: Dinheiro mesmo e quanto é?

Senhor: Mil Anéis. (Sonic dá-lhe os anéis e pega a chave)

Sonic: Primeiro de tudo vou ver o quarto. (sobe as escadas e entra no quarto) Perfeito é mesmo como eu queria, espero que a Amy goste. (pega na caneta e no papel e começa a escrever outra carta).

Amy, desta carta não passa e deste dia também não. Vais me ver hoje, estou no Hotel Moura no quarto nº5, ás 22 horas quero-te lá. Sei que viras mais cedo mas só me veras quando forem as 22 horas meu amor. Espero que venhas pronta está noite quero que seja especial…

Admirador Secreto…

Vá agora vou atirar a carta pela chaminé, só arranjar uma caixa. (desce as escadas e chega-se a entrada)

Sonic: Podia-me arranjar uma caixa de cartão?

Senhor: Sim senhor (pega numa das caixas que estavam no chão, Sonic pega)

Sonic: Obrigado (saindo para casa de Elise)

Em casa de Elise

Amy: Será que vai enviar outra, estou ansiosa.

Cai uma carta da chaminé.

Elise: Olha o que caiu Amy!

Amy: Deve ser uma carta dele. (pega, abre e lê) Um encontro Elise, vou estar com ele hoje! Vou já para lá. (sai a correr para o tal Hotel Moura)

No tal Hotel Moura

Amy (sobe as escadas e bate a porta do quarto): Abre a porta! (Sonic abre a porta, mas Amy não o vê porque estava todo de preto escondendo seu rosto e corpo) Tira lá isso quero ver-te (afasta-se dela).

Sonic (voz mudada): Eu disse para vires a noite…

Amy (chegando-se perto dele): Mas eu quero ver-te! (fazendo ar de conquistadora)

Sonic (voz mudada): Volto mais tarde, se quiseres espera aqui por mim.

Amy: Oh não te vás embora, quero ver-te. (Sonic abre a porta) Vou esperar por ti e ansiosa por ver a tua cara.

Sonic (voz normal): Tu vais gostar! (saindo)

Amy: Esta voz não me é estranha.

Fora do Hotel

Sonic: Ela veio mais cedo, quero dizer-lhe já tudo… Não, não tenho que esperar, quero ter uma noite em grande.

As horas passavam sendo já as 21 horas, Amy acabou por adormecer. No Hotel Moura no quarto nº5

Sonic (voz mudada): Acorda Amy Rose!

Amy (acorda): Ahhh, admirador secreto? Que horas são?

Sonic: São 9 horas da noite, estás bem?

Amy: Estou e quando posso ver-te?

Sonic: As 22 horas como dizia na carta, não tenho a culpa de vires mais cedo. Espero que gostes de mim…

Amy: Mostra-te! Prometo que não vou fugir, nem que sejas a pessoa mais feia do mundo. Com aquelas palavras conquistas-te o meu coração.

Sonic: Estás a falar a sério? Eu amo-te mesmo!

Amy: A tua voz não me é estranha, afinal quem és?

Sonic: Logo verás, tchau. (sai a correr)

Perto da porta do quarto

Sonic (pensando): Vou ligar mas é ao Tails, não quero fazer asneira outra vez (ligando) … (atende) Estou, Tails ajuda-me?

Tails: Que se passa?

Sonic: Eu fiz-me passar por outra pessoa enviei cartas a Amy e, e, e… Ela está a espera de ver a minha cara.

Tails: Que estás a espera Sonic vai!

Sonic: E se faço asneira?

Tails: Não vais fazer, sabes porque? Porque tudo o que possas fazer neste momento pela Amy é por amor e amor verdadeiro.

Sonic: Tens razão!

Faltava uma hora para as 22 mas a hora demorava tanto a passar, para Sonic e Amy. Sonic tomou um banho arranjou os espinhos, arranjou o quarto claro Amy teve que sair por momentos até que tocou o relógio 22 horas…

No Hotel Moura quarto nº5

Sonic (tapado por uma capa preta): Podes entrar Amy! (ela entra)

No quarto estavam papeis espalhados escrito desculpa por ter te insultado, desculpa deixar-te sozinha, desculpa por tudo… eram imensos papeis.

Amy (espantada): Que papeis são estes?

Sonic: Estás pronta para me ver?

Amy: Estou!

Sonic (a tirar a capa): Desculpa por tudo, sou o Sonic!

Amy: Oh meu deus! Sonic! És mesmo tu?

Sonic: Sou meu amor!

Amy: Amo-te… (correm os dois um para o outro e beijam-se na boca)

Sonic: Que saudades desses beijos…

Amy (envergonhada): Porque fizeste isto?

Sonic: Porque te amo, não te vou deixar sozinha nunca!

Amy: E se eu não estivesse grávida tu vinhas?

Sonic: Vinha sabes porque? Porque tu fazes-me falta, és uma parte do meu coração sem ti, fica a bater tão devagar que pode parar.

Amy: Eu também tive saudades tuas… Pensei que não vinhas…

Sonic: Achas que eu faço caso ao que tu dizes? (riem-se os dois)

Amy: Eu sei que não, porque demoraste tanto?

Sonic: Tinha que fazer algo romântico para te animar, que remédio…

Amy: Só tu Sonic para me aturares.

Sonic: Cala-te e beija-me (beijam-se e riem-se)

Mudando de cenário… Na casa do Tails, sala

Tails: A esta hora, o Sonic e a Amy já fizeram as pazes.

Cream: Que bom finalmente!

Toca a campainha e Cream abre

Silver: Boas noites!

Tails: Tenho novidades?

Silver: Conta ai!

Tails: Sonic e Amy fizeram as pazes!

Silver: Sério? Que bom finalmente.

Tails: Neste momento advinha o que estão a fazer…

Silver (rindo-se): Aquele Sonic não muda.

Tails: Ai só de pensar que vamos ter um bebé em casa…

Silver: E isso é a pior parte.

Tails: Mesmo, já não vamos poder fazer barulho nem nada.

Silver: Ainda bem que não moro cá.

Tails (rindo-se): Sim então vais ter partys aonde?

Silver: Dah, ilha do Knuckles?

Tails: Se ele deixar…

Silver: Ele é cabeça dura mas acaba por deixar.

Cream: Eu vou para casa, até amanhã. (saindo da casa)

Tails: Tchau ai Cream.

Silver: E tu Tails? Quando é que começas a namorar com a Cream?

Tails: Eu posso gostar da Cream, mas ainda sou muito novo e ela também.

Silver: Essa desculpa está gasta e velha, sabias?

Tails: Vocês gostam de andar para ai aos beijos e abraços eu não, ok?

Silver: Mas estás sempre a fazer casais e tal.

Tails: Porque eu sou mesmo assim, fui feito para ajudar os outros.

Voltando ao Hotel Moura quarto nº5, sendo já 23 Horas…

Amy (deitada ao lado de Sonic): Estou tão feliz!

Sonic: Amy…

Amy: Diz, que foi?

Sonic: Gostei mais desta noite… (envergonhado)

Amy: Eu também…

Sonic: Fizemos por amor (beija-a)

Amy: Sim fizemos, amo-te para sempre…

Sonic: Amanhã voltamos a casa?

Amy: Claro que voltamos porque não?

Sonic (rindo-se): Por mim ficava aqui para sempre contigo. Mas só paguei uma noite.  
Amy: Ah desta vez não foi o Shadow?

Sonic: Eu não sou assim tão pobre.

Amy: Eu sei que não és. Mas costumas ser do tipo que não gasta um tostão em mim.

Sonic: Vou ter de gastar muito e principalmente nesse bebezinho que tens ai

Amy: Ninguém o mandou fazeres… (rindo-se)

Sonic: Isso, digo-te eu (rindo-se). Quanto mais falas, mais desejo me das…

Amy: Beija-me coisinha boa… (beijam-se)

Assim passou-se a noite Sonic e Amy aos beijos, o resto do pessoal foram-se deitar há esperarem pela chegada de Sonic e Amy, Hotel Moura quarto nº5 sendo 13:00 horas da tarde, Sonic e Amy acordam.

Sonic: Que horas são? (olhando para o relógio) O que? 13:00 Horas!

Amy: HEM? Oh meu deus (sai da cama, indo se vestir)

Sonic: Não acredito, vão pensar que não voltamos hoje… (preocupado)

Amy: Eles não sabem Sonic, ou sabem?

Sonic: Bem… Antes de fazer as pazes contigo eu falei com o Tails.

Amy: Ah… Foste logo contar e seu não fizesse as pazes contigo?

Sonic: Eu não disse que ia fazer as pazes, mas sabes o Tails advinha tudo.

Amy: Vamos indo! Primeiro leva-me a casa da Elise, para ir buscar a minha roupa.

Sonic: Ok, chata (deitando a língua de fora).

Amy: Vê lá se não queres levar!

Sonic: Não obrigado (saem os dois, seguindo para casa de Elise)

Na casa de Elise, Amy abriu a porta

Amy: Elise, estás ai?

Sonic: Népia não está.

Amy: Oh que azar, vou buscar a mala. (Sonic vai atrás)

Sonic: Tu nem abriste a mala? (cara de chateado)

Amy: Para que essa cara? Não devias estar contente? E por acaso até abri ou achas que fui com as roupas da Elise ontem?

Sonic: Eu não disse isso, mas não me admirava nada.

Amy (cara de chateada): Bacanou "idiota". Só por causa disso não devia voltar… ¬¬

Sonic: Deixa de ser parva! Achas que me importo com isso? Que me interessa é esse corpo tão bom! (deita a língua de fora) (Amy espeta-lhe uma chapada)

Amy: Estúpido, como podes dizer isso? Afinal vieste só por causa do bebé ou não?

Sonic: Não se pode brincar contigo? (dirigindo-se para Amy, tentando beija-la já esta vira a cara) Que foi isso Amy? Já não gostas dos meus lábios?

Amy: Estou chateada, não sei se quero voltar…

Sonic: Estão todos a tua espera, deixa de lamechices!

Amy: Porque essa atitude? Insultas-me e depois queres me beijar? Quem és tu? O Sonic não era assim…

Sonic: Amy… Desde que foste embora, eu mudei, para te ter de volta e conseguirmos formar uma família a sério. Só que a coisas que não quero perder e se calhar tu também não, é o meu sentido de humor (rindo).

Amy: Tenta não usar esse sentido de humor contra mim.

Sonic: Desculpa… Não estou habituado a passar a vida colado a ti.

Amy: Vá vamos embora, se enrolamos mais a conversa ainda vamos…

Sonic: É isso que eu quero!

Amy: Sonic, estás maluco? Na casa da Elise?

Sonic: Em qualquer sitio! (beija e agarra-se a ela)

Amy (foge para o lado): Não (envergonhada) Sonic tem calminha.

Sonic: Gostei tanto da noite de ontem… Não me esqueci de nada.

Entra Elise e vê os dois.

Amy: Elise! Vou me embora com o Sonic.

Elise: Que bom… (triste, mas sorrindo) Sonic tudo bem?

Sonic: Ya e tu?

Elise: Sim… Tinha saudades tuas.

Sonic: Eh, já não nos víamos a bues.

Elise: Espero que sejam felizes.

Sonic: Se a Amy for eu também sou.

Amy: Ah está tão querido.

Elise: Mudaste não eras assim Sonic.

Sonic (aproximando de Elise): Mudar ajuda. (baixinho no ouvido dela) Continuas linda como sempre, princesa.

Elise (a corar): Hamm, Até um dia destes…

Sonic e Amy: Tchau.

Os dois partem, Sonic carrega Amy ao colo para chegarem rápido a casa.

Na casa de Tails

Tails: Já são 15 horas e eles ainda não vieram. (preocupado)

Cream: Acalma-te eles vem com certeza!

Tails: Espero que tenhas razão… (campainha toca este corre e abre a porta)

Sonic: Olá malta!

Tails: Sonic! Amy! Que bom estão juntos?

Amy: Yap (estando de pé).

Sonic: Então Tails a festa?

Tails: Qual festa?

Sonic: Atronhado! Fazias uma festa de boas vindas a Amy, não?

Tails: Ah nem me lembrou disso. Preciso de falar contigo Sonic.

Sonic: Ok vamos para o meu quarto. (sobem os dois as escadas)

Cream: Estou tão contente por teres voltado Amy!

Amy: Eu também, embora esteja um pouco chateada com o Sonic.

Cream: Porque?

Amy: O Sonic mudou… Não estou habituada…

Cream: É normal vai ser pai.

Amy: Faltam 9 meses é preciso mudar já?

Cream: Tu é que fizesses-te ele adiar.

Amy: Eu?

Cream: Sim! Abandonaste o Sonic isso deixou-o muito perturbado e ele disse nem que mude pela Amy, mas ela vai voltar.

Amy: Idiota não era preciso isso.

Cream: Ainda gostas dele certo?

Amy: Claro que gosto, porque não havia de gostar? (sorrindo)

No quarto de Sonic

Sonic: Que foi?

Tails: Como é que correu ontem?

Sonic: Foi melhor que da primeira vez e ela achou o mesmo.

Tails: Disseste-lhe isso? Meu deus, vocês são dois parolos.

Sonic: Se calhar até fomos, mas agora eu já não sou parolo.

Tails: Achas que deva começar a andar com a Cream?

Sonic: Já devias ter começado!

Tails: Podíamos fazer a tal festa a noite?

Sonic: Claro! Acho uma óptima ideia ver se te declaras a Cream.

Tails: Sim quero mesmo por isso. Quando fazes as pazes com o Shadow?

Sonic: Nunca aquele idiota para mim morreu!

Tails: Estás a ser infantil, não achas?

Sonic: Não estou nada, não quero mais falar com esse idiota. Viste como ele te tratou por causa da Cream e não estás chateado com ele?

Tails: Não me posso chatear com ele por causa disso. Se ele ama mesmo a Cream de verdade é normal que aja de tal maneira.

Sonic: Vais convida-lo para a festa? Preferia que não.

Tails: Ai, não te esqueças que ele mora cá.

Sonic: Onde anda ele?

Tails: Deves estar com o Silver não sei.

Sonic: Vou procurar pelo Silver

Toca a campainha, Sonic vai a correr e abre. Na Sala

Sonic: Olá Silver.

Silver: Olá! Voltaste foi rápido.

Amy: Silver! (largando um sorriso e corre para abraçar Silver)

Silver: Já tinhas saudades minhas.

Amy: Claro que tinha.

Sonic: Parem com isso deixam-me com ciúmes. (rindo-se)

Amy (já tinha largado Silver): Não te preocupes é só meu amigo.

Sonic: Que engraçadinha. Silver temos que falar, bora para o meu quarto?

Silver: Ya. (sobem as escadas e entram no quarto)

No quarto de Sonic.

Tails: Porque a demora Sonic?

Silver: Porque é que me chamaste?

Sonic: Hoje vamos fazer uma festa aqui para a Amy. Precisamos alguém para tirar a Amy daqui, esse alguém és tu.

Silver: Na boa. O Shadow já voltou.

Sonic: O que? (cara de chateado) Ele voltou da ilha ¬¬

Tails: Onde anda ele?

Silver: Deve vir hoje para cá.

Sonic: Não o que na festa ¬¬ (cara de chateado)

Tails: Ele mora cá.

Sonic: Eu próprio vou falar com ele. Vens comigo Silver?

Toca a campainha e abre-se a porta

Silver: Vai lá é capaz de ser ele.

Sonic desce as escadas, na sala

Shadow: Voltei malta. Já sobe que aconteceu, Amy?

Amy: Já voltei!

Shadow: Só uma semana? (rindo-se) Aguentas pouco.

Amy (chateada): Que queres dizer com isso? ¬¬

Shadow: Nada. Então Sonic como é que vai isso?

Sonic: Olá menina está tudo bem e contigo?

Shadow: Ainda com isso da menina, vê lá se não tens uma menina (rindo-se)

Sonic: Posso falar contigo a sós?

Shadow: Claro, vamos para o meu quarto. (os dois sobem as escadas)

No quarto de Shadow

Shadow (enquanto arruma as malas da viagem): Que queres de mim?

Sonic: Arranja planos para logo a noite. Não te quero cá a noite!

Shadow: Desde quando é que mandas em mim?

Sonic: Nunca mandei, estou só a ordenar!

Shadow: Vai te catar, não mandas em mim, por acaso que vai acontecer aqui a noite para não me queres cá?

Sonic: Uma festa só isso.

Shadow: Deves andar desactualizado Sonic, hoje a sala é para mim.

Sonic: Para que queres a sala?

Shadow: Vou jogar Póquer mais uns amigos.

Sonic: Vai jogar para o bar do Rafa.

Shadow: Dah! Já combinei as cenas.

Sonic: Estás mim a irritar, tu não me vais estragar o dia!

Shadow: Estrago-te a noite (rindo-se).

Sonic (chateado): Para que é que estás a fazer isto? ¬¬  
Shadow: Enquanto não me disseres a verdade não vou parar!

Sonic: Qual verdade?

Shadow: Tu foste para a cama com a Amy só para te vingares de ter gozado contigo a frente do Silkadom não foi?

Sonic (rindo-se): Que disparate!

Shadow: Esse riso diz tudo, tu não me enganas pá! Deixa lá eu deixo-te a casa mas só esta noite, entendido?

Sonic: Acho bem, não quero chatices.

Shadow: Vou indo, qualquer coisa telefona. (saindo da casa)

Sonic: Idiota ¬¬ (indo para a sala, já lá estava Silver e Tails)

Na Sala

Tails: Sonic e que tal iremos mais vezes a Soleanna.

Sonic: Boa ideia, foi a Amy que deu a ideia aposto!

Amy: Quem havia de ser. (largando um sorriso)

Silver: Vamos dar uma volta Amy?

Amy: Chato, está bem.

Silver: Chato? Eu é que devia estar chateado contigo. Foste embora e nem disseste nada, achas isso bem?

Amy: Eu não estou chateada! Vamos lá (saem os dois da casa)

Sonic: Fixe, vamos ao trabalho Tails!

Cream: Hem?

Sonic: Ah tua ainda não sabes, vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para a Amy.

Cream: Fixe! Quero ajudar.

Os três começaram a arranjar efeitos para a sala, passado 30 minutos.

Sonic: Tails a aparelhagem?

Tails: Deve estar na cave.

Sonic desce as escadas e entra na cave

Sonic: Isto precisava de uma limpeza. (vê as fotos dele em pequeno) Que saudades destas alturas… Principalmente daquela viagem, onde andará o outro Sonic? Gostava de repetir a viagem, foi de doidos. Ah onde está a aparelhagem não a vejo. (procura e nada, resolve abrir as caixas este acaba sentado a olhar para as fotografias)

Passando assim 1 hora

Na sala

Tails: O Sonic? Não tinha ido buscar uma aparelhagem

Cream: Acho que ficou na cave, eheh.

Tails desce as escadas e entra na cave

Tails: Sonic! A aparelhagem demora muito?

Sonic: Hem? Que? Ups esqueci-me com isto de estar a olhar para as fotografias, tenho saudades daquela viagem.

Tails: Ah sim. (olhando para a fotografia) Afinal a aparelhagem está no meu quarto (rindo-se), aqui só deve estar aquela nossa primeira lembraste?

Sonic: Sim lembro-me, aquele senhor deu-nos.

Tails: Ya e um monte de CD's antigos, só por termos salvo o neto dele.

Sonic: Tu não querias aceitar.

Tails: Sabes como sou, não quero abusar da bondade dos outros.

Sonic: Vai lá buscar a aparelhagem ao quarto, vou ter com a Cream.

Na Sala

Sonic: Voltei.

Cream: E a aparelhagem?

Sonic: Ah isso pois, está no quarto do Tails afinal.

Cream: Ah ok só falta mesmo isso e os CD's.

Tails (gritando): Sonic vêm me ajudar, se faz favor!

Sonic (gritando): Já vou! (sobe as escadas e entra no quarto de Tails)

Levam os dois a aparelhagem e CD's dirigindo-se para a sala, colocam no chão da sala.

Sonic: Ah! Isto é pesado. (telefone toca)

Tails: Eu atendo (pega no auscultador) Estou?

Silver: A Amy quer ir para casa ¬¬ e não pára de me chatear.

Tails: Toma Sonic e o Silver (passa o auscultador a Sonic)

Sonic: Passa a Amy.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Olha lá porque é que não ficas um bocadinho com o Silver?

Amy: Quero estar contigo.

Sonic: Calma ainda não morri, não sejas melga, vá lá amor.

Amy: Mas eu quero ir para casa, não te chateio. Vocês estão a esconder-me alguma coisa?

Sonic: Ah que disparate porque havíamos esconder algo e ainda por cima esconder de ti que parvoíce.

Amy: Jura!

Sonic (faz figas): Juro que não estamos a esconder nada. (Tails riu-se)

Amy: Que risos foram esses?

Sonic: Ah é o Tails que está a ver um programa para rir.

Amy: Ah ok, já pensava que me tinhas mentido.

Sonic: Não é melhor desligarmos.

Amy: Estás a despachar-me? (Silver tira-lhe o telemóvel das mãos)

Silver: Tchau! Se não fico sem guita no móvel.

Sonic: Bye Bye. Que melga aquela Amy, fonix! (pousa o auscultador)

Tails: Habitua-te vais ter de atura-la para sempre.

Sonic: Tomai e bebei! Não tenho paciência ¬¬

Cream: Já são que 20:00 horas.

Sonic: Ah pois é! Eu podia ir jantar com a Amy.

Tails: Do que é que estás a espera?

Sonic (pega no auscultador do telefone e marca o número de telemóvel da Amy): Estou Amy!

Amy: Amor que foi agora?

Sonic: Vem ter comigo ao restaurante Lutche.

Amy: Ok

Sonic: Até já. Vou arranjar-me (larga o auscultador e sobe as escadas)

Sonic arranjou-se para ficar bonito. Onde Amy e Silver estavam

Amy: Tenho que ir a casa arranjar-me

Silver: Não é preciso, para o Sonic tu estás sempre linda.

Amy: Eles dizem sempre isso que é para não nós ofenderem, idiota ¬¬

Silver: Eu levo-te ao restaurante (puxa por ela)

Amy: Ai! Eu quero ir arranjar-me

Silver: Se te atrasas ele vai embora!

Amy: Chato, está bem

Sonic chegou primeiro, esperou 20 minutos pela Amy, já eram 20:05

No restaurante Lutche.

Amy: Desculpa pelo atraso (Sonic puxa a cadeira para Amy se sentar) Que simpatia nem pareces tu, mudaste de penteado?

Sonic: Para ti tenho que estar sempre belo ou não?

Amy: Claro amor, desculpa não estar arranjada o Silver não me deixou ir a casa, já me sinto envergonhada. (corada)

Sonic (pensando): Fez ele se não bem. (falando) Não tem problema és linda de todas as maneira arranjada, sem roupa isso tanto faz.

Amy: Parece que me ofendes.

Sonic: Nada disso.

Empregado: Desculpe o incómodo, mas já escolheram a ementa?

Sonic: Amy é um restaurante Italiano.

Amy: O melhor prato que tiverem.

Sonic: Eu divido com ela, pode ir.

Amy: Estás pobre é?

Sonic: Não mas tenho que poupar, para o nosso bebé não achas?

Amy: Entendo. (pensando) desculpa desfarapada.

Em casa de Tails & pessoal na sala. Shadow entra

Tails: Shadow?

Shadow: Que eu saiba moro cá. Ah os arranjos, lol.

Tails: Sabes que o Sonic está fulo contigo.

Shadow: E dai? O problema é teu? Não então não te metas.

Cream: Shadow ¬¬. Não sejas grosseiro para o Shadow.

Shadow: Minha menina não és minha mãe para me educares, ok?

Cream: Pois só foste bem-educado quando fui parva em dar-me bem contigo, não foi? És um idiota!

Shadow: Ofende a vontade, os meus ouvidos estão fechados.

Tails (metes a frente de Cream): Se queres andar a pancada andas comigo!

Shadow: Que casal tão bonito, estou no ir! (sobe as escadas)

Cream: Obrigado Tails.

Tails: Paciência, quando é que a guerra acaba. Gostava que tudo fosse como antes, sinceramente acho que desde o Sonic e a Amy começaram a andar de verdade, foi quando começou esta guerra.

Cream: Eh talvez.

Tails: A única maneira do Shadow voltar ao normal é apaixonar-se de verdade, por alguém da idade dele.

Tails e Cream foram jantar, passados 10 minutos toca a campainha, Tails abre a porta é Silver.

Silver: Pode-se?

Tails: Vieste jantar?

Silver: Por acaso não, a festa ainda não começou?

Tails: Não estamos a jantar.

Silver: O Shadow está por ai?

Tails: Vê se tiras o mau humor a ele.

Silver sobe as escadas e entra no quarto de Shadow

Shadow: Batias a porta não?

Silver: Desculpa, estavas a mexer em algo?

Shadow: Não.

Silver: Então que se passa, essa cara não é tua.

Shadow: Então é de quem?

Silver: Shadow anima-te, estás assim por causa da Cream?

Shadow: Tenho que arranjar uma miúda, vocês todos têm menos eu.

Silver: Oh! Não me digas que te sentes inferior?

Shadow: Nada disso, mas tipo gostava de namorar com uma rapariga, entendes eu nunca tive uma namorada ¬¬

Silver: E dai? Quando tiveres vais meter inveja a todos.

Shadow: Achas que arranjo uma linda, é?

Silver: Depois da poeira acalmar vamos a praia que tal?

Shadow: Que queres dizer com isso da poeira acalmar?

Silver: Já está na hora de tu e o Sonic fazerem as pazes não?

Shadow: Para que? Aquele idiota anda para ai a chamar-me de menina ¬¬

Silver: Tu desconfias não é, de que ele tenha feito aquilo para se vingar.

Shadow: Está na cara dele, que fez para se vingar, não sou parvo.

Silver: Nisso tens razão mas ele não admite.

Shadow: Claro só se for muito idiota se disse-se, a Amy vinha a descobrir e ficava lixado.

Silver: O problema é que a Amy ficou grávida por isso se foi vingança, lixou-se, não estejas chateado com ele por causa disso.

Shadow: Mesmo se eu quisesse fazer as pazes com ele de certeza que ele não ia querer por isso, não vale a pena perder o meu tempo com isso.

Silver: Vocês eram praticamente irmãos sempre juntos, não faz sentido estarem chateados por causa de uma ofensa é estúpido isso.

Shadow: Diz isso a ele, falando noutra coisa eu vou a festa que estão a fazer quer o Sonic queira ou não.

Silver: Tu és lixado.

Shadow: Sabes que sou (pisca o olho) (descem os dois as escadas).

Na Sala

Tails: Vieram jantar? Se quiserem está na panela.

Shadow: Tenho que ter barriga para a festa.

Tails: O que? Afinal também ficas na festa.

Shadow: Porque não?

Tails: Ok (pensando) O Sonic não vai gostar disto.

Sendo já as 21:20, abre-se a porta Amy tinha os olhos tapados pelas mãos de Sonic.

Amy: Onde estamos? (destapa os olhos)

Todos (menos Shadow): BEM VINDA AMY!

Amy: Uma festa?

Sonic: Deixa-te de perguntas bora curtir!

Tails: Liga aí o som Silver!

Silver: Que música queres Amy?

Amy: Low tension!

Sonic: Que música é essa? (Silver põem a música pedida)

Shadow (rindo-se): QUE MERDA É ESTA?

Sonic: O que é que este idiota está aqui a fazer, não tinhas um jogo de poker? ¬¬

Shadow: Isso era peta dah, ahahah.

Sonic espeta um murro em Shadow e começam a pancada.

Silver: Parem! Sonic tu é que tiveste ideia da festa agora vais arruína-la?

Sonic: Desculpa Amy, vamos lá para fora menina.

Shadow: Vai te catar, só vou para te mostrar quem é menina.

Sai Sonic, Shadow e Silver, perto da casa.

Shadow: Então não bates?

Sonic: Mostra lá que não és menina, nada de socos.

Shadow: Hem?

Silver: Não percebes mesmo nada ahahaah.

Sonic: Ai está a prova que és menina, buahahah (Sonic e Silver riem-se)

Shadow: Eu não percebi nada.

Sonic (rindo-se): Deixa-te estar, também não fazias isso.

Shadow: O que é que vocês querem afinal ¬¬

Silver (ao ouvido de Shadow): Menina? Hello?

Shadow: Não entendo ¬¬

Sonic: Mostra Silver.

Silver: Tu olha a lata ¬¬

Sonic: Nem pensar isto é reservado.

Shadow: Ah, vocês querem ver como é a minha máquina.

Sonic e Silver: MÁQUINA? BUAHAH (riem-se)

Shadow: Então e vocês é o que? Uma banana? buahah (ri-se)

Sonic (rindo-se): Banana? Por acaso foste tu que fizeste um filho a Amy?

Silver: Já fizeram as pazes ou é impressão minha?

Sonic: Ahuahaha, até me esqueceu que estávamos chateados.

Shadow: Esquece lá isso, amigos?

Sonic: Claro! (dão um aperto de mão)

Silver (pensando): Até parece que o Sonic fez aquela gracinha despropósito.

Shadow: Voltamos para a festa?

Sonic: Vamos!

Entram os três na casa, na sala.

Amy: Sonic (tenta abraça-lo este foge)

Sonic (deita a língua de fora): Bora lá malta, onde está música decente?

Silver: Põem ai Shadow!

Amy: Pensei que a festa era para mim ¬¬

Sonic: Oh esqueci-me não me digas que vais chorar?

Amy: Idiota! (sai disparada para o quarto, Cream segue-a)

Tails: Eu a pensar que o Sonic… ¬¬

Silver: Hem? Que foi isso Tails?

Tails: Eu pensei que se o Sonic e o Shadow fizessem as pazes tudo seria melhor, mas estou a ver que o Sonic não mudou nem um bocadinho ¬¬

Silver: Como podes ver é graças ao Shadow que o Sonic é assim.

Tails: Nem estou muito chateado, porque o Sonic colado a Amy é uma seca, não achas?

Silver: Podes crer.

Tails: Eu queria habituar-me a isso… mas realmente ele tem que mudar.

Silver: Tem 9 meses para se mentalizar.

Sonic estava no outro lado da sala foi ter com Tails e Silver

Sonic: O que é que vocês estão para ai a falar?

Tails: De quem achas?

Sonic: De mim?

Silver: Convencido, por acaso (Tails tapa-lhe a boca)

Sonic: Era de mim?

Tails: Da Amy por ela estar grávida e tu a insulta-la ¬¬

Sonic: Onde é que ela está?

Tails: Não reparaste que ela foi para o seu quarto.

Sonic: Não. (sobe as escadas e abre a porta do quarto de Amy)

No quarto de Amy

Amy: Que queres Sonic? (tendo os olhos molhados das lágrimas)

Sonic: Não é preciso chorares.

Amy: Foi uma pestana.

Cream: Tenho que ir a casa de banho (sai do quarto)

Sonic: É preciso chateares-te por causa daquilo?

Amy: Não foi a primeira vez que me insultaste hoje.

Sonic: Eu sei, não consigo resistir sempre gostei de dizer mal de ti…

Amy: Ai é? Então vou me embora!

Sonic: Mas isso não quer dizer nada, eu amo-te Amy talvez seja por isso que te insulte tanto.

Amy: Tens de crescer Sonic, vamos ser pais tens noção disso?

Sonic: Daqui a 9 meses, deixa-me curtir a vida até esse dia.

Amy: 9 Meses passam-se a voar Sonic!

Sonic: Queres vai te embora! Estou a começar a ficar farto das tuas birras!

Amy: Fica a sério eu não suporto isto Sonic… Já não te amo (sai do quarto a chorar, desce as escadas e sai de casa)

Sonic: O QUEEEEE? (gritando sai atrás de Amy)

Na Sala

Tails: Que se passa Sonic?

Sonic: Agora não Tails estou com pressa.

Shadow: Já fizeste porcaria.

Sonic: Cala-te sim! ¬¬ (sai da casa a correr)

Cream: Eles devem ter discutido e a solução da Amy foi fugir.

Tails: Aquela Amy fala do Sonic não crescer mas olha que ela também é muito bebé fugir dos problemas não adianta de nada.

Cream: Isso é verdade.

Tails: Eu acho que a Amy não devia ter aquele bebé.

Silver: Está doido Tails?

Tails: Não vês que não estão prontos para serem pais!

Shadow: Concordo com o Tails aqueles dois nunca se vão dar bem. Sinceramente mal posso acreditar que tiveram relações.

Silver: Sim isso é estranho, estão sempre a discutir.

Na estação de Mystic Ruins, Sonic e Amy estava lá os dois

Amy (chorando): Vai te embora Sonic!

Sonic: Não vou, enquanto não parares com essas palermices!

Amy (limpa os olhos): Quais palermices?

Sonic: Choras por tudo e por nada, ameaças que vais te embora estou a começar a ficar farto Amy! Disseste que não me amavas, era mentira?

Amy: Já não sei o que sinto…

Sonic: E que tal beijarmo-nos para tirar essas duvidas…

Amy: Não tenho vontade. (Sonic agarra Amy e beija-a)

Sonic: Vais me dizer que não sentiste nada.

Amy (corada): Sonic! (gritando) PORQUE? PORQUE?

Sonic: Hem? Não estou a perceber nada.

Amy: Vais demorar 9 meses até me pedires em casamento?

Sonic (gritando): O QUE?

Amy (gritando): Não queres casar comigo é isso?

Sonic: Não pensei nisso sequer.

Amy (corada): Pensei que fosses ter comigo e depois pedisses-me em casamento… (pensando) Pelo menos era esse o meu objectivo.

Sonic (rindo-se) Que disparate, hahah. Eu já te disse e repito não quero ficar o tempo todo contigo e isso significa que não quero casar contigo!

Amy: Dizias logo não?

Sonic: Vais te embora é isso? Vai então! Eu quero o meu filho comigo daqui a 9 meses.

Amy: Vai sonhado ele vai ficar comigo!

Sonic: Não vale a pena discutir contigo, faz o que quiseres! (correndo de volta para a festa)

Amy: Idiota! (chorando)

Na Sala "festa"

Tails: Voltaste Sonic?

Sonic (chateado): Não vês que sim ¬¬

Shadow: Não correu lá muito bem a conversa pois não?

Sonic (chateado): Não vês que sim, não estou com paciência para as tuas piadinhas! ¬¬

Shadow: Esquece-a!

Sonic: Por acaso já esqueceste a Cream?

Shadow (chateado): Claro que sim (rindo)

Sonic (gritando): MENTIRA! MENTIRA! (rindo)

Sonic e Shadow sobem as escadas e vão para seus respectivos quartos.

Silver: Se eles fossem gays eu diria que davam um belo casal.

Tails (rindo-se): Podes crer! (Cream aproxima-se deles)

Cream: De onde vem essas gargalhadas?

Tails (rindo-se): Pergunta ao Silver.

Silver: Pergunta ao Tails.

Cream: Quem responde?

Silver: Estávamos a falar do Sonic e da Amy, achamos piada porque…

Tails (pensando): Que desculpa estúpida.

Cream: Estavas a rir-te por eles andarem a discutir é Tails?

Tails: Nada disso, não me ri disso! O Silver é que… (Silver tapa-lhe a boca)

Silver: Eu disse que ia me casar com a Blaze, obviamente era peta dai o Tails riu-se (Blaze ouviu colocando-se perto deles)

Blaze: Casar?

Cream: Não tem piada…

Tails: Pois não tem assim grande piada né.

Silver: Desde quando é que estás aqui Blaze?  
Blaze: Desde sempre! (puxando Silver atira-o a parede)

Silver: És mesmo doida…

Tails: Quarto de hóspedes por favor.

Blaze: Calminha ai Tails, ainda está ai a Cream (levando Silver)

Tails (corado): Cream podemos ir para o meu quarto falar.

Cream (alegre): Sim!

Os dois sobem as escadas sem crer as mãos dos dois tocam

Tails (corado): Desculpa…

Cream (corada): Não faz mal…

Entram no quarto de Tails, os dois estavam corados

Tails: Cream… És muito bonita (vira a cara para o lado, mas olhando para a Cream)

Cream: Amo-te Tails…

Tails e Cream: Queres namorar comigo?

Tails: Isso é um sim…

Cream: Não sei porque é que demoraste tanto tempo Tails…

Tails: Não pedi mais cedo porque tu ao início estavas confusa e não queria confundir-te mais, entendes.

Cream: Obrigado por te preocupares comigo… (beijando Tails de seguida)

Tails (corado e envergonhado): Estou cansado Cream, posso ir dormir?

Cream: Que pergunta, podes sim.

Tails: Obrigado.

Cream (corada): Posso dormir ao teu lado?

Tails (corado): Podes.

Os dois vão a casa de banho lavar as mãos e de seguida deitam-se.

Amy volta a casa e bate na porta do quarto de Sonic e este responde

Sonic: Que queres Shadow?

Amy (lá de fora): É a Amy, posso ou não?

Sonic: Entra lá

Abre a porta e entra, no quarto de Sonic

Amy: Não queres casar te comigo é isso?

Sonic: Já disse que não quero e ponto.

Amy: Ok não tem problema, não me deixes por favor!

Sonic: Tu é que me queres deixar, ameaças sempre que vais te embora.

Amy: Sabes o meu sonho foi casar-me contigo e só depois ter filhos…

Sonic: Aconteceu Amy agora é tarde de mais.

Amy: Não! Eu vou abortar!

Sonic (gritando): O QUE? ESTÁS MALUCA?

Amy: Não estou pronta para ser mãe nem tu para ser pai.

Sonic: Tu não vais fazer uma loucura dessas.

Amy: Mesmo que não aceites é a melhor solução. Depois disso vou me embora e voltarei quando finalmente estiveres pronto para ficares comigo, por isso não me vás buscar!

Sonic: Amy nem que tenha de te amarar mas tu não vais perder esse bebé ou não me chamo Sonic The Hedghehog

Amy: Eu amo-te Sonic! Sozinha não consigo tomar conta do nosso filho.

Sonic: Tu não estás sozinha. (abraça Amy)

Amy: Então porque não te casas comigo?

Sonic: Não é por seremos pais que temos de estar casados!

Os dois beijam-se e dormem ao lado um do outro.

Silver e Blaze ainda não estavam a dormir, no quarto de hóspedes

Silver: Estou com sede vou buscar água.

Blaze: Vou bazar, idiota ¬¬ (dando um chapada em Silver)

Silver: Parva, estúpida, vaca!

Blaze: CALA-TE PANELEIRO! ¬¬ (sai a correr e Silver indo atrás)

No corredor

Silver: Tchau ai! (Blaze beija-o)

Blaze: No próximo ano a gente vê-se.

Silver (espantado): Ano? (Blaze já tinha saído mas ouviu)

Passou a noite, Silver deixou-se dormir no sofá da sala.

Todos levantaram-se praticamente a mesma hora às sete da manhã, Sonic foi o único que se levantou uma hora mais cedo.

Na sala

Tails (gritando): Bom dia a todos vamos lá levantar das camas!

Sonic abre a porta e entra em casa

Sonic: Ouvi e já estou de pé!

Tails: Tenho novidades mas quero contar a todos.

Sonic: Sou o teu melhor amigo devia ser o primeiro a saber.

Shadow, Silver, Cream e Amy descem as escadas indo uns contra os outros, excepto Cream não estava com pressa alguma.

Tails: Eu preparei o pequeno-almoço.

Sentam-se na mesa da sala e começam a comer

Silver: Fizeram as pazes Sonic e Amy?

Sonic: Que te parece? Tails que tinhas a dizer a todos

Shadow: Estamos todos curiosos.

Amy: Diz lá Tails!

Tails (no ouvido de Cream): Queres contar-lhes?

Cream (no ouvido de Tails): Quero.

Tails: Eu e a Cream somos oficialmente namorados!

Sonic: Finalmente Tails! Os meus parabéns.

Shadow (chateado): Uau que bom já se sabia que esse dia ia chegar ¬¬ (levanta-se e logo de seguida sobe as escadas e dirige-se para seu quarto)

Cream: É melhor eu ir falar com ele.

Silver: Só vais fazer pior, ele agora não te quer ver nem pintada.

Sonic: Que exagero Silver.

Amy: Eu vou!

Sonic: Tu? Deixa-me rir, tu?

Amy: Também sou amiga do Shadow sim?

Sonic: Tu lá sabes.

Amy sobe as escadas e abre a porta do quarto de Shadow, nesse quarto…

Shadow (chateado): Não se bate a porta…

Amy: Sair da mesa sem sequer ter comido o pequeno-almoço também não é lá muita educação e não me venhas com as dietas isso já não pega!

Shadow: Sabes muito bem porque é que sai!

Amy: Se eu sou criança por fugir aos meus problemas então tu também, porque fizeste o mesmo.

Shadow: Posso ter sido mas tu sabes porque, fonix cada vez sinto-me pior. Primeiro a Cream deixa-me depois o Sonic deixa de ser virgem só para me irritar ainda mais, algo pior pode me acontecer diz?

Amy: A parte do Sonic ter deixado de ser virgem só para te irritar não me parece verdade.

Shadow: Se queres descobrir a verdade anda atrás do Sonic quando ele estiver com o Tails de certeza que vais descobrir.

Amy: Tu já o ouviste a dizer isso?

Shadow: Tenho a certeza absoluta que o fez para me irritar!

Amy: Tenho que tirar essa história a limpo.

Shadow: Filma e mostra a todos como ele é!

Amy: Shadow faz tu isso não sou capaz de andar atrás do Sonic e ele apanhava-me logo, sabes que eu descaio-me.

Shadow: Sim conta comigo mas faço só para limpar a minha reputação!

Os dois descem as escadas dirigindo-se ao resto do pessoal

Sonic: Então a Amy já te deu carinhos suficientes?

Shadow: Ahahahah ¬¬ Fala para ai, que não estou a ouvir.

Sonic: Já estás chateado comigo, é bem.

Amy: Tens ciúmes é Sonic? É que eu não posso te consular nunca a única pessoa e exclusiva que pode ouvir-te é o Tails, certo?

Sonic: Ele é o meu melhor amigo, é normal que seja ele!

Amy: Eu sou a tua namorada, não seria normal desabafares comigo?

Sonic: A certos assuntos que só rapazes podem ajudar sabias?

Amy: Deixa-me adivinhar aquele… (Shadow tapa-lhe a boca)

Sonic: O que? Tira as patas Shadow

Amy: Antes de ires ter comigo o Tails deve ter te apoiado muito.

Sonic: Pois apoiou já tu fazes as pessoas sofrer.

Amy: Ah faço? Oh pois a noite em que me foste buscar deve ter sido um sofrimento enorme não é?

Sonic (irritado): Cala-te cabra!

Cream: Parem os dois!

Sonic: Vou correr já me doem os pés! (saindo de casa)

Amy: Tu tens toda a razão Shadow…

Shadow: Gostas muito de dar nas vistas Amy. (pensando) Aquele Sonic vai paga-las vou roubar-lhe a Amy até implorar. (rindo-se)

Tails: Qual é a piada Shadow?

Shadow: Nada estava só a pensar.

Cream: Tails vamos lá fora passear?

Tails: Acho uma boa ideia.

Saem os dois deixando Shadow, Silver e Amy

Silver: Vou para o meu quarto tentar ligar a Blaze. (sobe as escadas e entra no quarto de hóspedes)

Shadow: Ainda estás de roube Amy, tens algo por debaixo dele

Amy: Tenho e porque essa conversa?

Shadow (ar sedutor): Eu acho-te linda, aliás sempre te achei mas nunca fui capaz de te dizer, porque nunca quis arranjar conflitos e se o disser a frente do Sonic com certeza ficaria extremamente chateado comigo, não concordas?

Amy (corada): Sim tens razão ele não ia gostar de ouvir isso logo de ti.

Shadow: Na verdade antes de me apaixonar pela Cream eu era loucamente apaixonado por ti, sentia uma atracção tão grande nem imaginas. Só nunca te disse porque não queria trair o meu melhor amigo, mas agora não tenho mais nada a perder. O Sonic já não confia em mim por isso é que estou a dizer te isto.

Amy: Pensei que tinham feito as pazes.

Shadow: Não ele não quis fazer as pazes acreditas nisto?

Amy: Não pensei que ele fosse tão mau (pensando) Que ideia maravilhosa, vou curtir com o Shadow para meter ciúmes ao Sonic. (falando) É mesmo sério tudo o que disseste?

Shadow: Porque havia de te mentir Amy? Tu és linda e eu não consigo resistir mais, posso beijar-te?

Amy: Calma, que tal sairmos hoje a noite, jantar?

Shadow: Sim vamos ao restaurante Chung Hang.

Amy: Aceito! (beija-o na cara)

Shadow: Eu amo-te Amy (pensando) pode ser que vá para a cama com ela.

Amy (pega no telemóvel e liga para Sonic): Atende… Olá

Sonic: Porque o telefonema aconteceu alguma coisa?

Amy (fingindo): Sonic preciso de ti é urgente estou com imensas dores.

Sonic: Aonde?

Amy: Sonic aonde havia de ser? Na barriga ¬¬

Sonic: Há isso é lombrigas.

Amy: SONIC HELLO ESTOU GRÁVIDA TENHO DORES NA BARRIGA!

Sonic: AMY HELLO EU SEI QUE ESTÁS A MENTIR!

Amy: Ok, hoje a noite às 20:00h, no restaurante Chung Hang ver se também estou a mentir.

Sonic: Eu não vou jantar contigo.

Amy: Não estava a convidar te.

Sonic: Então vais com quem? Sozinha?

Amy: Se queres saber aparece lá!

Sonic: Tenho mais que fazer (desligando a chamada)

Amy: Idiota! ¬¬

Shadow: Ligaste ao Sonic para que? Queres que ele vá connosco?

Amy: Não era só para ver a reacção dele.

Shadow: Se me queres usar para fazer ciúmes ao Sonic esquece…

Eu amo-te muito Amy e se é isso que pretendes, esqueço-te para sempre!

Amy (tristinha): Shadow achas que te ia usar? Também gosto muito de ti

mas vamos com calma.

Shadow (ar de conquistador): Pedes-me calma? Vou tentar não te posso

prometer nada amor.

Amy: Vou sair, às 20:00h não te esqueças!

Shadow: Isso digo te eu (dando um beijo na cara de Amy, antes dela sair)

Silver desceu as escadas e encontrou-se com Shadow na sala.

Silver: Que andas a tramar?

Shadow: Nem queiras saber.

Silver: Conta lá.

Shadow: Ando a meter-me com a Amy que é para irritar o Sonic.

Silver: Estás a ser muito mau, pior que ele.

Shadow: Não compares pá!

Silver: Não comparo? Fogo só porque perdeu a virgindade primeiro que tu?

Shadow: Ele fez isso só para me irritar, não entendes isso?

Silver: Claro sei disso perfeitamente

Shadow: Ele disse-te?

Silver: Népia mas está na cara.

Shadow: Sim e dá para ver que não está lá muito contente por ser pai.

Silver: Não sei porque mas acho que essa história do Sonic ser pai é uma

grande peta, foi só para a Amy ficar com ele quanto apostas?

Shadow: É mesmo isso que eu penso, de certeza, porque achas que estou a

fazer isto? Quero tirar está história a limpo.

Silver: Fazes tu muito bem quando isso acontecer quero estar lá para ver.

Shadow: Vou tentar ver se faço isso o mais rápido possível. Preciso da tua

ajuda! A única coisa que tens de fazer é levar o Sonic hoje às 20:00h ao

restaurante Chung Hang.

Silver: Na boa!

A Amy passou a manhã toda a fazer compras, as horas passaram já sendo

13:30h. Nessa hora Amy e Sonic encontram-se a porta de casa.

Amy: Só agora Sonic?

Sonic: Para que tanto saco?

Amy: As roupinhas para o nosso bebé e para mim!

Sonic (aborrecido): Ah ta bem.

Amy: Não pareces minimamente interessado no nosso filho.

Sonic: Tenho mais em que pensar.

Entram os dois dentro de casa e sentam-se a mesa junto com os outros, que

já tinham terminado o almoço.

Tails: Vocês dois tiveram juntos?

Sonic: Preciso falar contigo Tails e não tivemos juntos.

Amy: Oh quem me dera.

Tails: Vocês estão chateados?

Silver: A discutir todos os dias eu acho que é normal.

Sonic: Já soube que a Blaze deu o baza, cá vergonha.

Silver: Tu por acaso ouviste?

Sonic: Aqueles vossos berros até a 50 km se ouviam.

Silver (chateado): Hoje liguei-lhe e nada desligado ¬¬

Sonic: Estás com azar amigo.

Silver: Nem me digas nada.

Sonic: Deixa estar, ela quando precisar vem te pedir.

Tails: Ainda bem que deixei a Cream na casa dela.

Sonic: Nem reparei nisso quer dizer que podemos falar a vontade, que fixe.

Silver: Um dia na vida pelo menos.

Sonic: Não falas Shadow?

Shadow (abre os olhos): Hum?

Sonic: Estavas a dormir?

Shadow: Só fechei uma beca os olhos.

Sonic: Tu dormiste?

Shadow: Claro que dormi, deixa-me em paz.

Silver: Queres desabafar comigo?

Shadow (gritando): DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! (saindo de casa a correr)

Sonic: Ele está pior que tu Silver

Silver (chateado): Que piada ¬¬

Sonic: Vamos para o meu quarto Tails?

Tails (mexendo no telemóvel): O que?

Sonic: Larga o telemóvel fogo! Hoje está tudo a ignorar-me.

Tails: Eu gosto de falar com a minha namorada, não sou como tu.

Sonic: Para quem não queria ter.

Tails: Não queria o que? Tu percebes tudo ao contrário.

Silver: E que tal irem falar para o quarto?

Sonic: Para o meu quarto, vamos Tails (pega numa cauda de Tails e puxa-o).

Tails: Larga a minha cauda, consigo ir pelo próprio pé. (Sonic larga)

Sobem as escadas e entram no quarto de Sonic

Tails (pegando no telemóvel): Fala Sonic.

Sonic: Fogo larga o móvel!

Tails: Eu consigo ouvir e teclar.

Sonic: Acreditas que aumentaram o preço dos cachorros quentes! Por causa

disso não pode comprar um cachorro quente ¬¬ (chateado)

Tails: E qual é o problema?

Sonic: QUAL É O PROBLEMA? Já sabes da nova a Amy arranjou outro.

Tails: Outro como assim?

Sonic: Tails acorda para a vida, a Amy hoje disse-me que ia jantar às 20:00h

num restaurante e não me convidou, acho que também não vai sozinha.

Tails: Pois deve de ir com a Cream.

Sonic: Pergunta a Cream!

Tails: Ok (a teclar)

Sonic: Vocês são uns lerdos a mandar sms.

Tails: Olha quem fala também és lento! (apita o telemóvel)

Sonic: Deixa ler (pega no telemóvel de Tails) Em princípio vou jantar em vossa casa, a Amy não sei ela não me disse nada a cerca disso. (falando) Olha então pergunta a Cream se pode falar com a Amy acerca de jantar.

Tails: Ela ainda vai desconfiar.

Sonic: Quero lá saber

Tails: Se me chatear com a Cream, faço te em pedaços. (esperam 5 minutos)

Sonic: Vou sair qualquer coisa é só ligares.

Tails (a teclar): Ok, espera! (Sonic dá uma volta para trás)

Sonic: Que foi?

Tails: Ela mandou mensagem.

Sonic: Passa para cá isso. (pega no telemóvel de Tails e começa a ler a mensagem) A Amy veio agora mesmo a minha casa, perguntei-lhe onde ia jantar ela disse-me que vai jantar a um restaurante chamado Chung Hang, é japonês eu acho. Porque queres saber onde ela vai jantar? =S

Fiquei a saber o mesmo e vai com quem?

Tails: Isso não pergunto!

Sonic: Fogo nunca posso contar contigo, belo amigo que tenho.

Tails: Se queres tanto saber pergunta a Amy ou espera pelas 20:00h.

Sonic: Não tenho tempo para esperar! (saindo a correr)

Às 17:00 horas estava Shadow a procura de um perfume nas lojas.

Na Perfumaria.

Shadow: Boas tardes, podia me indicar qual o melhor perfume de homem nesta loja?

Senhora: Têm a certeza que quer o melhor perfume?

Shadow: Eu não sou o ouriço mais rico por acaso, sim tenho!

Senhora (pega numa amostra e dá a Shadow): É o melhor que temos custa 5000 euros.

Shadow (cheirando): Hum perfeito! Vou levar este.

Senhora: Têm dinheiro suficiente?

Shadow: Tenho fonix! (pega na carteira e dá os 5000 euros) Contente?

Senhora (admirada): =O (pega noutra caixa de perfume e entrega a Shadow)

Shadow sai da loja, dirigindo-se para o Bar do Rafa. No bar do Rafa

Shadow: Silver! Anda cá!

Silver: Olá ta tudo bem?

Shadow: Ya, comprei um perfume para logo a noite.

Silver: Mostra ai.

Shadow (pega no perfume e coloca em Silver): Custou 5000 euros.

Silver: Fonix, foste gastar isso só para te vingares, não bates bem.

Shadow: E não só! Tu ainda vais ver eu a namorar com a Amy.

Silver: Não estás a gozar, tu e a Amy? Gostas dela por acaso.

Shadow: Posso vir a gostar, pelo menos com ela posso ir para cama.

Silver: És mesmo parvo, estás a gastar tanta guita só para ires para cama com ela?

Shadow: Tenho os meus interesses.

Silver: Estás a fazer isto para esqueceres a Cream e lixares o Sonic.

Shadow: Que mais havia de ser? (o Rafa dirige-se para ao pé deles)

Silver: Shadow se eu não te conhecesse não sabia quem eras.

Shadow e Silver riem-se

Rafa: Porque os risos?

Shadow: Cenas nossas, então como vão isso? Não te via ao tempo.

Rafa: Não passas por cá é normal, ta tudo bem e tu?

Shadow: Está a ficar tudo bem.

Rafa: Andas a armar coisa?

Silver: Ele arma sempre coisa.

Shadow: E da grande!

Rafa: Não me queres contar?

Shadow: Muita coisa para tua cabeça

Rafa: Oh, eu gostava de passar uns dias lá na tua casa.

Shadow: Isso é que era fixe e agora aquilo vai ficar um forno.

Rafa: Forno? Tens de me contar o que se passa.

Shadow: Silver deixa o Rafa dormir contigo no quarto de hóspedes.

Silver: Na minha cama não!

Rafa: Levo um saco cama e deitou-me no chão ok?

Silver: Assim na boa, mas se eu precisar do quarto bazas?

Rafa: Na boa!

Shadow: Então está decidido, logo a noite passa lá por casa com as tuas cenas. Tens de ir hoje, porque vai haver alta confusão.

Silver: Rafa vais te sentir muito solitário hoje.

Rafa: Porque?

Silver: O Shadow não te pode fazer companhia. (rindo-se)

Shadow: Ai que piada Silver, não sabes melhor?

Rafa: Contem lá que vai acontecer?

Shadow: Logo a noite vês.

Silver: Vou me rir tanto, até estou a pensar em aparecer lá no restaurante.

Shadow: Já falaste com o Sonic?

Silver: Népia. Vou fazer isso agora. (sai dirigindo-se para casa)

Rafa: Conta lá Shadow!

Shadow: Faltam duas horas e meia para saberes tudo.

Passaram-se 2 horas e Amy estava a arranjar-se no seu quarto, quando estava quase pronta Sonic bate a porta.

Amy: Quem é?

Sonic: É o Sonic, posso?

Amy: Sim. (Sonic abre a porta e entra)

Sonic: Eh lá esse encontro vai ser com quem?

Amy: Se queres saber porque não jantas lá também? Com o teu grande e excelente melhor amigo.

Sonic: Não me quero meter entre ti e o teu novo namorado.

Amy: Estás a dizer que não somos namorados é isso?

Sonic: Se vais jantar com um desconhecido, sim podemos dizer que deixamos de ser namorados e é por tua culpa.

Amy: Não te esqueças do teu filho.

Sonic (pensando): Está cena do filho, está a dar comigo em doido… (falando) Que tem isso a ver com sermos namorados?

Amy: Tudo! O nosso filho é fruto do nosso amor.

Sonic: Bla, bla, bla. Vai lá ter com esse teu namorado que só faltam 10 minutos para as 8.

Amy: Oh! O tempo passou depressa, tenho que ir. (dá um beijo na cara de Sonic e sai a correr do quarto)

Sonic: Estúpida… Ainda se atreve a tocar-me ¬¬ (desce as escadas e olha na janela) De táxi? Aquela é a Amy? Ela nunca gasta dinheiro em táxi.

Tails (Olhava para Sonic): Queres ir atrás dela?

Sonic: O que? Achas, não tenho mais que fazer.

Silver: Eu vou jantar lá, alguém quer vir?

Sonic: Porque convidas?

Silver (fazendo cara triste): Sabes como estou, muito infeliz a Blaze deixou-me sozinho. Pensei em ir jantar ao restaurante Chung Hang, com um grande amigo meu que seu nome é Sonic.

Sonic: Bora lá!

Silver (pensando): Está cheio de ciúmes. (deitando a língua de fora)

Tails: Posso ir também?

Silver: Quantos mais melhor.

A campainha toca, Tails abre a porta.

Cream: Boas noites (estava vestida com um vestido branco)

Tails: Estás linda…

Cream: Vamos todos ao restaurante Chung Hang.

Sonic (pensando): Isto cheira-me a esturro.

Silver: Eu acabei de falar nisso e quem diria a Cream concorda.

Sonic: Que tal acabarmos com a conversa e bazarmos?

Saem todos e caminham para o restaurante Chung Hang.

Shadow estava lá a espera de Amy, no restaurante Chung Hang

Shadow: Que seca, demora tanto aquela gaja.

As palavras de Shadow até pareciam mágicas, pois Amy apareceu segundos depois a seu lado.

Amy: Que cheiro é este?

Shadow: Do perfume que te vai deixar sem palavras. (agarra-lhe os ombros por um braço olhando para ela)

Amy (envergonhada): Estás tão diferente Shadow, só te faltava fato e gravata.

Shadow: Que exagero, o teu problema é que não conheces o Shadow apaixonado e louco por ti.

Amy: Julgava que esse Shadow não existia.

Shadow: Sentai meu anjo (puxa a cadeira para Amy se sentar)

Amy (pega no livro da ementa): Posso pedir o que quiser?

Shadow: Claro meu bebé.

Amy: Empregado! (dirige-se um empregado "chinês")

Empregado: Welcome to the restaurant Chung Hang, qui comida você escolheu?

Amy: A especialidade de hoje

Empregado: I don't understand.

Amy (aponta na ementa): There see, i want that!

Empregado: Sorry my lady. (dirigindo-se para a cozinha)

Amy: Incompetentes ¬¬

Sonic tinha ido o caminho todo a correr e chegou primeiro, ao entrar e ver Shadow sentado ao lado de Amy às gargalhadas com ela, ficou paralisado. Shadow e Amy viram as cabeças e vêem Sonic.

Amy: Que fazes aqui?

Sonic: O Silver convidou-me para jantar com ele aqui e o resto do pessoal.

Amy: Mas estás sozinho.

Sonic: Eles são muito lentos, ficaram para trás.

Shadow: Nem sequer me cumprimentas.

Sonic (admirado): Foste tu que convidaste a Amy para jantar?

Shadow: Não foi o fantasma da Ópera

Sonic (baixinho para Shadow): Vem comigo lá fora.

Shadow: Amy vou ali fora apanhar um pouco de ar, já venho.

Amy: Não te demores, já deve faltar pouco para o jantar ser servido.

Shadow: Don't worry baby. (Sonic sai seguindo Shadow)

Amy: O Sonic está cheio de ciúmes.

Na porta do restaurante, o resto do pessoal estava escondido lá perto.

Sonic: Porque convidaste a minha namorada para jantar contigo?

Shadow: Sonic… Tenho uma má notícia para ti.

Sonic: Que queres dizer?  
Shadow: Eu amo a Amy (Silver desata-se a rir)

Sonic: Só porque fui para cama com a Amy já gostas dela? Let me laugh.

Shadow: Isso não tem nada a ver, apaixonei-me por ela acontece Sonic.

Sonic: Ou será que estás a usar a Amy para esqueceres a Cream?

Shadow: Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso a uma linda mulher como a Amy.

Sonic: Palavras sem sentimento, até metem nojo. (Silver só se ria da situação, por fim todos se começaram a rir) (gritando): FONIX QUE RISOS SÃO ESSES? MALTA VOCÊS ESTÃO A OUVIR A MERDA DA CONVERSA!

Silver (gritando): AH QUEM DIGA QUE SIM!

Sonic: Estás lixado comigo Silver! Shadow afinal que queres da Amy?

Shadow: Quero ser o seu novo namorado!

Todos excepto Silver ficaram de boca aberta, por fim Silver abriu para disfarçar.

Silver: Shadow e que tal ires jantar?

Shadow: A Amy já deve estar farta de esperar, vou indo mais logo falamos.

Sonic (pensando): Não vou ficar triste! ¬¬ (Shadow entra no restaurante)

Silver: Vamos também?

Tails: Vamos malta!

Sonic (pensando): Estou sem apetite… (empurra Tails para disfarçar a sua tristeza)

Entraram e sentaram-se numa mesa perto de Shadow e Amy

Silver: Não escolham comida cara.

Sonic: Não te preocupes, só quero um cachorro quente

Tails: Aqui não vendem isso. (aproxima-se uma empregada portuguesa)

Empregada: Boas noites. Já escolheram a ementa?

Cream: Pode ser isto (aponta para o papel) desculpe, é que não sei como se diz o nome.

Silver: O mesmo.

Sonic: Não tem cachorros quentes?

Tails: O mais barato e bebida água.

Empregada: Em frente ao restaurante vendem. Dentro de aproximadamente 5 minutos terão a sua refeição servida. (afastando-se)

Sonic: A empregada até que é bonita.

Silver: Lá isso é.

Sonic: Tails vens comigo comprar os cachorros quentes?

Tails: Bora. (pensando) Só um idiota não percebe que estás com ciúmes.

Sonic e Tails saem do restaurante, dirigindo-se a loja de cachorros quentes.

Sonic: Acreditas que o Shadow gosta da Amy?

Tails: É estranho, não esperava ver os dois juntos.

Sonic: Isto só me dá motivos para pensar que a cena do bebé é mentira.

Tails: Achas que a Amy ia mentir nisso?

Sonic: Para eu estar com ela sim. Nem sequer mostrou teste nenhum…

Tails: Essa cena do teste é normal não mostrar, mas se tens dúvidas acho que devias tirá-las da melhor forma. Por exemplo levares ela ao médico para ver se está tudo bem com o bebé.

Sonic: É isso mesmo que vou fazer. Mas digo-te se for tudo peta quem baza sou eu, a sério não tenho paciência para mentirosas.

Tails: Se bazas é meio caminho andando para o Shadow.

Sonic: Ele está a fazer isso só para me irritar, se me for embora larga a Amy. Quanto apostas?

Tails: Eu não sou o Shadow e o Silver. (riem-se os dois)

Sonic: Que tal irmos comprar os cachorros?

Tails: Vai lá tu eu espero por ti.

Passados 5 minutos, no restaurante Chung Hang na mesa de Shadow e Amy

Shadow: Amy tenho que te fazer uma pergunta…

Amy: Diz…

Shadow: Tu amas o Sonic?  
Amy: Nós podemos discutir muito, mas eu amo o Sonic.

Shadow (gritando): EU QUERO QUE TODOS AQUI SAIBAM!

(Sonic entra nesse preciso momento) QUE EU AMO A AMY ROSE!

Sonic (rindo-se): Eu também gosto muito de ti Tails. (Tails a seu lado)

Silver (rindo-se): Sonic assim é que é, não mostras ciúmes nenhuns!

Amy (envergonhada): Shadow não era preciso dizeres tão alto.

Silver (pega no telemóvel e liga para o Rafa): Estou, vem já para o restaurante Chung Hang, vai começar a acção! (desliga em seguida)

Shadow: Sonic não gostas baza daqui! (Sonic põem-se em frente de Shadow)

Sonic: Coitadinho ficou incomodado com o que disse?

Shadow: Eu incomodado? Tu é que pareces incomodado.

Sonic: Porque será que o meu 2º melhor amigo se apaixona logo pela minha namorada? E tem a lata de me dizer ah acontece.

Shadow: Lá porque nunca te aconteceu a ti não quer dizer que não aconteça aos outros.

Silver (gritando): PORRADA, PORRADA, PORRADA, PORRADA!

Amy: Não vão discutir por minha culpa.

Sonic: Por tua? Não só estou preocupado com o nosso suposto filho.

Amy: Suposto?

Sonic: Não pareces nada preocupada a comeres o que comes.

Silver (rindo-se): Amy dá-lhe!

Amy: Sonic achas que te menti?

Sonic: Eu? Não, alias se é verdade que tal irmos amanhã ao médico.

Amy: É o primeiro mês não é preciso ir ao médico ainda

Sonic: Não? Quanto mais cedo melhor!

Amy (pensando): Não acredito vou ter de dizer a verdade.

Um minuto de silêncio que foi quebrado com a entrada de Rafa.

Shadow: Rafa?

Rafa: Yo malta tudo bem?

Silver: A quem diga que não.

Sonic: Então Amy?

Amy: Sonic… Eu…

Sonic: Diz logo ¬¬

Amy: A gravidez é tudo mentira.

Sonic (gritando): VÊS COMO SABIA TAILS! EU SABIA! (falando) Ainda queres a Amy, Shadow?

Silver (pensando): A cena está a ferver.

Shadow: Fico ainda mais feliz de saber que não está grávida de um idiota como tu!

Sonic: Não me respondeste ainda!

Shadow: Eu não quero a Amy! Só quero o seu amor.

Tails: Desculpa lá dizer, mas acabaste de ser contraditório.

Rafa: Qual é a piada?

Silver: Novidade pessoal! O Rafa vem morar connosco.

Shadow: Boa! Vão todos para casa e deixam-me a sós com a Amy?

Rafa: Bora! Quero ir dormir!

Sonic: Eu já tirei as minhas dúvidas por isso vou para casa.

Tails: Hoje durmo contigo Sonic, ok?

Sonic: Ya no meu quarto pode ser?

Tails: Claro.

Cream: Quem me leva a casa?

Silver: Eu levo-te vamos Cream.

Rafa: E eu vou com quem?

Sonic: Comigo e o Tails lá para casa.

Tails: Vais ficar em que quarto Rafa?

Rafa: No do Silver.

Silver: Até logo. (sai com Cream seguindo para sua casa)

Sonic, Tails e Rafa chegaram a casa, em casa…

Tails: Rafa o quarto do Silver é lá em cima ao fundo do lado esquerdo.

Sonic: Na porta tem escrito Silver (quarto de hospedes).

Rafa: Obrigado malta, boa noite.

Sonic e Tails: Para ti também. (Rafa dirigiu-se para o quarto)

Sonic: Vamos para o meu quarto… (sobe as escadas seguido de Tails)

No quarto de Sonic

Tails: Estás triste?

Sonic: Era tudo mentira como te disse, não vou ser pai.

Tails: Vais te embora?

Sonic: Não vou meter a Amy fora desta casa!

Tails: Como?  
Sonic: O Shadow não namora com ela? Então que vão os dois viver juntos.

Tails: Não és o dono desta casa, todos que aqui moram tem que concordar.

Sonic: Deixa de ser chato Tails… Vou fazer uma proposta, eu ou a Amy.

Tails: Eu escolhia-te.

Sonic: Não esperava outra resposta do meu melhor amigo.

Tails: Prefiro isso que ver o Shadow a fingir que namora com a Amy.

Sonic: Afinal também concordas comigo.

Tails: Dá para ver de caras que ele faz isso só para te irritar.

Sonic: Ele desconfia que deixei de ser virgem para o irritar.

Tails: Por caso isso até é verdade.

Sonic: É mesmo, mas ele nunca vai poder saber.

Tails: A verdade sempre vem ao de cima, não vais conseguir esconder para sempre, principalmente com ele agarrado a tua miúda.

Sonic: Não quero saber da Amy para nada… Ela mentiu-me!

Tails: Vou dormir, fazes o que quiseres…

Sonic: Nem sono tenho…

Tails: Esquece a Amy ou pelo menos finge que já não gostas dela.

Sonic: Para que?

Tails: Para ela sofrer também, não percebes que neste momento está a rir da tua cara e ainda tem a lata de te colocar com ciúmes. (deita-se na cama)

Sonic: Boa ideia… (deita-se ao lado de Tails, olham os dois um para o outro e viram a cara)

Silver levou a Cream a casa comeu umas bolachinhas com ela e por fim voltou a casa, pegou no telemóvel… (em casa)

Silver (alegre): Boa não está desligado. (Blaze atende)

Blaze: Estou que queres?

Silver: Tenho saudades tuas…

Blaze: Eu nem um pouco. Deixas-te mensagem de voz para que?

Silver: Blaze onde estás?

Blaze: Para que queres saber? Para depois vires beber água? Vai a merda!

Silver: Estava cansado… Só disse aquilo como desculpa e para além disso temos que dormir, não?

Blaze: Ah! Então para que ligas?

Silver: A minha vida não é fazer sexo contigo… Eu gosto muito de ti, mas se queres estar comigo só para fazer sexo, esquece não vou ser a tua máquina que só serve para fornicar.

Blaze: Nem sequer disse isso. Só fiquei chateada por querer parar quando eu estava quase no ponto.

Silver: Desculpa… Mas não estava a aguentar mais.

Blaze: Fraco, tenho de arranjar um tipo melhor.

Silver: Não faças isso por favor.

Blaze: Vou pensar no assunto (desliga a chamada)

Silver: Porque? Acho que preciso da ajuda de algum profissional… Como que agora não consigo fazer com que ela tenha prazer, quando está na altura sempre paro…

A noite passou Silver deixou-se dormir no chão da sala, Sonic e Tails dormiram juntos, Rafa estava num saco cama no quarto de Silver, já

Shadow e Amy dormiram num hotel em camas separadas.

Num Hotel pela manhã…

Amy: Onde estou? (Shadow estava acordado)

Shadow: Amor! Dormiste bem?

Amy: Não és meu namorado para me chamares de amor…

Shadow: Não te lembras da noite de ontem?

Amy: Restaurante Chung Hang, contei ao Sonic que a gravidez era falsa e por fim acordei num lugar desconhecido.

Shadow: Não te lembras da noite maravilhosa dentro da cama?

Amy: O que? Estás a gozar certo? Não pode ser eu jamais trairia o Sonic!

Shadow: Acho que bebeste um pouco de álcool a mais e não te lembras.

Amy: Não… (desmaia)

Shadow: Por acaso estava a mentir, mas o vídeo que tenho vai provar tudo. O Sonic vai ficar tão irritado.

Tinham acordado todos pelas 10 da manhã, Sonic como sempre estava acordado desde as 6 da manhã. Em casa na sala todos estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Sonic: Tenho algo a pedir aos moradores desta casa.

Silver: O quê?

Rafa: Eu ainda não sou morador mas posso saber.

Sonic: Obvio que podes saber. O Shadow não está mas não tem problema, não suporto viver na mesma casa que a Amy, se todos concordarem de expulsar a Amy desta casa, se não vou eu.

Silver: Por mim tudo bem concordo contigo, putas aqui chega!

Sonic: A Amy não é puta mas está quase lá.

Silver: Sonic podemos falar a seguir ao pequeno-almoço preciso de desabafar urgentemente.

Tails: Vou buscar a Cream, estou com saudades. (levanta-se da cadeira)

Sonic: O Tails com saudades de uma miúda e admitir em público, muito bem fico feliz por ti.

Silver: Já terminaste de comer? (puxa pelo braço esquerdo de Sonic)

Sonic (mastigando um cachorro quente): Por acaso.

Tails sai de casa, Rafa volta para o Bar, Sonic e Silver sobem as escadas entram no quarto de Sonic sentam-se em cima da cama…

Silver: Estou fraco…

Sonic: Estás nada, só precisas de treinar queres ajuda? Uma corrida? (rindo-se)

Silver: Não estou a falar de força física… ¬¬

Sonic: Então que força?

Silver: Pensei que já não eras virgem e percebias o que estou a falar…

Sonic: Força naquele sitio pequeno?

Silver (olha de lado para Sonic): Pequeno és tu.

Sonic: Queres ver?

Silver: Não é nojento!

Sonic: Estás preocupado com algo na tua vida ou assim?

Silver: Bem… Neste momento só isso me preocupa.

Sonic: É que se tu estiveres mal psicologicamente isso também afecta.

Silver: O melhor é falar com um especialista não?

Sonic: Se queres curar-te rápido, sim.

Silver: Isso é muito caro.

Sonic: Pede ajuda ao Tails.

Silver: Nem pensar, é virgem.

Sonic: Não sejas preconceituoso ele percebe muito disso a serio.

Silver: Acho que isto está a acontecer-me por estarmos separados…

Sonic: Estarmos separados? What the fuck?

Silver: Eu, tu e o Shadow.

Sonic: Nem penses… Não vou fazer as pazes com o Shadow, só por causa da tua força ai em baixo.

Silver: Vá lá faz isso por mim, ou a Blaze arranja um tipo melhor.

Sonic (ar de convencido): Tipo eu!

Silver: Tu? Que piada.

Sonic e Silver acabaram por mostrar "as coisinhas" com ar convencido Sonic afirmava que era o maior já Silver só pensava que não aguentava tempo algum, sentindo-se muito triste.

Permanecem 5 minutos naquela brincadeira.

Sonic (rindo-se): Que tal paramos com isto?

Silver: O meu ta murcho…

Sonic: Precisas de ajuda?

Silver: Não sou paneleiro.

Sonic (rindo-se): Mas podias ser.

Silver: Idiota! Silver The Hedgehog não leva dá!

Ouvia-se um tremendo choro vindo da sala.

Sonic: Estás a ouvir Silver?

Silver: O quê?

Sonic: Alguém está a chorar.

Os dois descem as escadas, um contra o outro e vêem Amy a chorar deitada no sofá.

Silver: Que se passa Amy?

Amy (chorando): Um pesadelo, quero morrer…

Sonic: Eu é que devia matar-te.

Silver (olhando de lado para Sonic): Vamos para o teu quarto Amy e vais explicar-me tudo! ¬¬ (puxa Amy por um braço esta rejeitava) Ok como queiras (pega nela ao colo e dirige-se para o quarto de Amy).

Sonic (gritando): TAILS!

Shadow ouve o grito e desce as escadas batendo palmas.

Sonic: Shadow ¬¬

Shadow (rindo-se): Comi a Amy.

Sonic (zangado): Mentira! Mentiroso… Não pode ser… (ajoelha-se e bate com as mãos no chão com força)

Shadow: Queres ver? Filmei tudo!

Sonic (levanta-se zangado pega Shadow pelo pescoço): Não quero ver nada seu Filho da Puta! Desaparece antes que te mate.

Shadow (espeta um murro ao Sonic): Vais ver quer queiras quer não… (abre a porta da rua e sai dirigindo-se para o Bar do Rafa)

Sonic: Nem sabes com quem metes-te Shadow!

No tal Bar do Rafa…

Rafa: Shadow como vai isso

Shadow (sentado num banco ao balcão): Estou óptimo.

Rafa: Onde é que dormiste?

Shadow: Num Hotel.

Rafa: Gastar dinheiro para que?

Shadow: Com a namorada do Sonic, dá-me 5 cervejas frescas.

Rafa: É e então fodeste?

Shadow: Não! Mas para o Sonic, sim.

Rafa (coloca as cervejas no balcão em frente de Shadow): Lol? Vais mentir?

Shadow (pega numa cerveja): Quero dar cabo do Sonic por dentro.

Rafa: Mas diz lá apetecia, não apetecia?

Shadow: Com aquela tipa não. Quero uma melhor que me dei prazer todos os dias e só minha.

Rafa: Tenho de arranjar uma, estou a precisar de ter prazer.

Shadow: Tem sozinho.

Rafa: Isso já começa a ser muito repetitivo.

Shadow: Nem perco tempo com isso.

Rafa: Fazes bem, vou ligar para o meu irmão quero ir contigo para casa. (pega no telemóvel e marca o número, o irmão atende)

Miguel (no telemóvel de Rafa): Que foi?

Rafa (ao telemóvel): Posso ir para casa do Shadow? Vens para o Bar tomar conta?

Miguel: Agora? Puto tou com uma gaja, xau. (desliga a chamada)

Rafa: Porra… Acho que vou fechar o Bar, que se foda.

Shadow: Despacha-te, tenho mais que fazer.

Na casa do pessoal, no quarto de Amy.

Espaço de cena: Os dois estavam em cima da cama de Amy, Amy tinha a cabeça em cima das pernas de Silver este estava sentado.

Amy (Chorando e gaguejando): O Shadow e eu… Dormimos juntos…

Silver: Aconteceu algo?

Amy: Não me lembro… Ele disse que fizemos.

Silver: Tenho de ouvir isso da boca dele, acho que é mentira.

Amy: Só para deixar de… (Silver tapa-lhe a boca).

Silver: Chega de chorar! Não te preocupes tenho a certeza que não traíste o Sonic. (pensando) Maldito Shadow! Só faz merda, se fosse procurar uma gaja solteira tudo bem, agora a minha melhor amiga não porra!

Silver acarecia a cabeça de Amy durante uns 2 minutos, coloca a cabeça dela em cima da almofada e coloca o cobertor por cima do corpo de Amy.

¢ล†ลяเиล ลℓ¢ђэмเร† - ĐØŇ'Ŧ ŞŦØР ŇØŴ está * enviar um som.

Acção: Ouvir "Ta Tudo Bem Agora?"

**ล****†****ล****я****เ****и****ล****ล****ℓ****ђ****э****м****เ****ร****†** **-****Đ****Ø****Ň****'****Ŧ****Ş****Ŧ****Ø****Р****Ň****Ø****Ŵ** diz:

**ล****†****ล****я****เ****и****ล****ล****ℓ****ђ****э****м****เ****ร****†** **-****Đ****Ø****Ň****'****Ŧ****Ş****Ŧ****Ø****Р****Ň****Ø****Ŵ** diz:

**ล****†****ล****я****เ****и****ล****ล****ℓ****ђ****э****м****เ****ร****†** **-****Đ****Ø****Ň****'****Ŧ****Ş****Ŧ****Ø****Р****Ň****Ø****Ŵ** diz:

鋼の錬金術師...


End file.
